


The Prince and his Summoner

by kmjsbf



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, maybe some steamy scenes, maybe some violence descriptions, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmjsbf/pseuds/kmjsbf
Summary: Kiran and Alfonse have been fighting together for the better part of three years. After defeating Hel's army and restoring momentary peace to Askr, the Order of Heroes has some downtime, and an opportunity to arrange a much needed festival to lift spirits. With no current battle to worry about, the Prince and Summoner sort through their feelings for one another, and whether it's good to give in to these feelings for each other.
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	1. Free Time in Peacetime

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Thanks for taking the time to read this.. Please note this is supposed to take place in the time between Book 3 and Book 4 of Heroes, and I probably won't use characters added during that story, unless I have to or really like them! Other than that, please enjoy, sorry that I like to ramble ^^ (and if I ever slip into second person tell me. Sometimes I forget I'm writing a Kiran for everyone to self-insert into and not just writing for myself LMAO)

Kiran stood, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. Working in the garden was hard work; his usually pure white coat was covered in light dustings of dirt, and the knees of his pants were caked with grime. His head swiveled back and forth, surveying the new plots where the Order or Heroes would grow things such as cabbage, wheat, strawberries, and even a couple fruit trees. The Summoner’s attention snapped to his friends, also standing and stretching after their day’s work.

“We did pretty good, huh, Sharena?” Kiran slipped the now dirt-covered gloves of his Summoner getup off his hands, placing them in his back pocket. His hood stayed down in the heat, as it did most of the time since their campaign to help Fjorm; He saw no use in keeping it up after gaining more confidence befriending heroes. “And thanks for your help, Morgan.”

The kid tactician gathered his things, and thanked the two Order of Heroes higher-ups for letting him help, fixing his hair as he walked off, after Kiran ruffled the top of his head like a proud parent. 

“Man! I am BEAT,” Sharena went from standing upright and stretching to back down on a stool nearby, resting her now aching back against the wall. “How’s some food from the dining hall sound right now, Kiran?”

“Sounds *pretty* good right about now, actually,” 

Kiran pat his stomach, thinking about when his last meal was. He’d actually slimmed down quite a bit since his arrival here three years ago; a diet with no trans fats or extra sugar and a life of constant motion had done him good. He even wrote down a lot of what he eats and his exercise regimen should he ever... return home. Though working out would be a lot less fun without the early morning banter of the heroes he got to join him. 

“All right!! We should meet up with Commander Anna and Alfonse,” A small smile crept onto Kiran’s face as he cleaned up some of the supplies they’d brought. “I know where’ll she’ll be, but... you wanna check the library for my brother?” 

Kiran screamed in his mind. ’YES. YES I DO.’

“Yeah, I can do that.”

Sharena narrowed her eyes and put a hand to her chin, like she was thinking. After a moment of looking Kiran up and down, she threw her arms up. “I have no clue what you could see in him.”

Sharena was the first person Kiran had come out to. She was the first person he had made friends with in this new and exciting world, and she had never come on to him, unlike some of the heroes he’d summoned. Coming out became a LOT less stressful after he had to have the same talk with Camilla seven times. 

“Well, I’d hope you wouldn’t, Sharena,” the Summoner picked an apple out of his bag and tossed it to the princess. “He is your brother, after all.” 

Sharena caught the apple, swinging upward with her arm’s movement to stand up. “You know what I mean! When there’s perfect slabs of beefcake around here? I’m friends with ALL of them, you know. I could-“ 

Kiran stopped in his tracks, and turned. “If you suggest another blind date, I will attack you with Breidablik.” Hríd was nice enough to humor him that one time, but dating the brother of a friend that owes you a life debt seems like a bit much. 

Smug, Sharena turned, waving as she made her way to find Anna. “Like you have the orbs to spare!”

Kiran crosses his arms, angry she one-upped him that hard, but he couldn’t help but laugh. “Damn. She got my ass. Now to find Alfonse.” 

———————

One of the large wooden doors to the castle’s library was open, so Kiran waltzed right in. Immediately, he spotted Alfonse with a couple other heroes: Hilda, Eir, and Azura were listening to Alfonse recite passages from a book about Askr’s history. He hesitated for a moment, then started his little light march towards the table they were sitting at. After everything they’d been through, Kiran was still a bit jealous seeing him together with such beautiful women, no matter how much he said he doesn’t like getting close to heroes.

Saying the library is huge would be an understatement, large shelves full of books stretching upwards, close to the enormous room’s cathedral ceiling. The whole setup reminded Kiran of a big city public library, with wooden tables and chairs throughout for heroes to sit and read at their leisure. But usually, the most common occupants were Alfonse and Kiran. 

“Hey! Speak of the devil,” Hilda’s voice in the otherwise quiet room made Kiran jump a little. 

Eir’s attention moved to Kiran, and she tilted her head in confusion. “Why are you so dirty, my friend?” 

“Sharena and I were gardening all day!” As he approached the table, Kiran leaned against it with his palms. “So we can all enjoy some fine quality cabbage, wheat, and berries!” 

Azura immediately lit up. “That sounds lovely, Kiran! Do you need volunteers to water anything?”

“Oh, thank you!! I’ll put you down first on the volunteer list!” Kiran flashed a smile, and the ladies laughed. 

Alfonse closed his book, looking a bit dejected; and for a moment, looked a bit dejected. Though it hurt to see him feel left out, Kiran smiled at him. ’Prince Alfonse,’ he thought, maintaining eye contact with the more casually-dressed prince, ’was that a twinge of jealousy I saw?’

“Ladies,” Alfonse jerked his eyes away from his Summoner for a moment to address them. “It’s been fun, but could you excuse us for a moment? I’m sure we’ll both see you all in the dining hall shortly.” 

The three all gave a short goodbye to the two men, closing the library door behind them. 

“So...” Kiran started, sitting beside Alfonse where Azura was sitting, breaking the silence. “How was your day?”

“Fine, fine. Treating me well,” Alfonse faced the Summoner. “And yours, Kiran?”

“Oh, it’s been just wonderful, Alfonse,” Kiran waved his hand, letting his limp wrist hang for a moment. “I can’t complain.” 

The two sat there in silence for a moment before bursting into laughter. 

“Oh, gods, Kiran,” Alfonse held his arm across his stomach. “These little exchanges of platitudes we have are one of my favorite parts of my day. Thank you.” 

Kiran pat his leg a few times. “It’s my pleasure Mr. Prince. You’re my favorite part of my day too.” 

His gaze on the Summoner lingered just a moment too long, causing them both to whip their heads in another direction at the same time, hoping neither of them found it awkward. There was a beat of silence, then another. It was almost unbearable.

“Hey, um...” Kiran started. There was a heat in his cheeks as he looked back up at Alfonse. Hopefully he didn’t notice Kiran’s body betraying him. “Sharena sent me to find you, we were headed for the dining hall.” 

“Oh? Who’s on cooking duty tonight?” Alfonse turned his attention from the table to the book he was reading, mindlessly flipping the pages. 

The Summoner’s eyes drifted to the ceiling, lost in thought, trying to remember who it was. “Uhhhm... Conrad and Cordelia. He said he had a great roast recipe, and with her there, I doubt it’ll turn out badly.” 

With that, Alfonse stood. “Well, shall we? It sounds great.”

Kiran looked up at him, hand outstretched, and blushed hard. Feeling daring after his long day of yard work, the Summoner took his hand. 

“Hold on,” Alfonse’s eyes explored the Summoner’s face. “You’ve got some dirt on your face, Kiran.”

Suddenly, the prince licked the thumb of his free hand, and it met Kiran’s cheek. If he wasn’t beet-red before, he was now. 

Alfonse sized the other man up. “You sure you don’t want to go clean up, Kiran?”

“Why, is it that bad?” The Summoner surveyed his robe, dusting himself off. “Maybe tomorrow is laundry day. But I’m hungry now, so...” 

Alfonse raised an eyebrow while Kiran gestured towards the door. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt if you didn’t change. I know you’d change right into those pajamas Anna managed to sell to you, anyway. We can’t have that again, can we?” 

“...Look,” Kiran said, holding Alfonse by the shoulders. “They’re comfy jammies.”


	2. Dinner and a Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you came back for more, thank you!! Honestly, thank you for reading my probably incomprehensible gay yearning writing. Hopefully you stay for whatever comes of this! Chapter 3 is a LOT longer already, I think, so.

Alfonse and Kiran walked through the open doors of the dining hall, the smell of enough fresh roast meat to feed an army hitting them long before they could see the room. Hundreds of heroes filled the room, sitting with old friends and new ones, laughing and sharing stories or jokes, some of them standing every so often to show off a technique unique to their world or region. 

“Kiraaaaan!! Alfonse! Over here!” A single voice cut through the crowd, a few heroes looking over where Kiran and Alfonse were being called from. Sharena was waving her arms like one of those people on the ground at airports directing planes. She was sitting with Anna at a small table near the front of the room that the Order of Heroes top members sat at. In other words, a table where Anna could complain about the Order’s funds to her three captives. 

“You two are looking chipper! Kiran, no time to change?” Anna seemed happy today, happy enough to joke, at least. 

The Summoner sat down, smiling at his friends. “It’s nice to see you Anna! And no, not really. I had to go get Al, and of *course* he had to be difficult.” 

Anna looked back up at Kiran from her stack of papers; some she signed and some she quickly jot down numbers on. It wasn’t clear to the Summoner what she was doing, but it kept them funded. “Don’t tell me you left Breidablik in your room unguarded, Master Summoner.” 

“Nope!” Kiran whipped his coat open, revealing his hero-gun tied to his belt. “You know I keep that thang on me.” 

Nobody but Sharena even giggled. Kiran forgot for a second that the only one he’s really told a lot about earth-humor is her. 

“Right. Well, Sharena was nice enough to get you both your food,” she gestured to two plates stacked with meat and veggies. “So dig in! Big day tomorrow.” 

Kiran raised an eyebrow at the commander. “It is? I didn’t have anything on my calendar.” 

“Really, Kiran?” Anna seriously looked bewildered. “We’ve only been talking about it for months!” 

“The ball, Kiran!” Sharena jumped in between bites of her food. “We’re having a ball here in the castle! Killing death herself calls for a pretty big party, don’t you think?”

“Oh shit, really?” The Summoner looked between the two women. “I thought that was a joke!”

Anna held up a paper detailing supplies she was purchasing with funds from the Order of Heroes. “Does this look like I’m joking? Parting with our hard earned funds for a party?” 

“Kind of, actually.” A beat of silence followed the statement. “B-but I’ll take you at your word, commander!” 

Sharena grabbed the Summoner’s hand over the table. “And the best part?? Heroes get to ask other heroes to the dance! As a DATE!! Isn’t it romantic, Kiran?”

Kiran blushed. In his dimension, he unironically loved stuff like cheesy hallmark movies and romcoms. The thought of someone asking him to the dance or vice verse made him a flustered mess. “Really?”

“Yeah! And even better than that...” Sharena leaned over the table, getting right in Kiran’s face. “Since we summoned you, you count as a hero!”

Anna laughed. “Any ideas on who you’re taking as your partner?” 

Alfonse physically tensed slightly when she said ‘partner’. He’d been pretty quiet this whole conversation, actually. 

Sharena turned her attention to her brother. “What about *you*, fonsie? Anyone you’d like to go with?”

“Uh. W-well, I uh. Uhm.” Alfonse fidgeted in his seat, looking around at anything but the three people at the table with him. “I’m... not feeling well right now. Forgive me Commander, Kiran. I think I’ll take my meal to my quarters.” 

Anna stared as the prince took his plate with him out of the large dining hall and made his way towards the living area. “Sharena, come on. Don’t do that to the poor boy.

“What?? You’re no fun!” Sharena folded her arms.

“Kiran, I trust you’ll go check on him later?” Anna pointed the end of her quill at the summoner, still confused from the rapid sequence of events. 

Kiran shook himself awake. “Huh? Me??” 

“Well... yeah. You two are close, and you usually do when this stuff happens. You’re pretty good at that ‘first aid’ stuff, or whatever your world calls it.” Anna waved her hand around your face. “Go work your earthly non-magic magic on our prince.” 

“I-I mean... why not send someone that can use a staff?” Kiran nervously chuckled, and refused to meet Anna’s unflinching gaze. “I could have Sakura or Mercedes go-“

“Look,” The Commander set her quill down, and placed a hand on top of one of the Summoner’s. “You like him! I get it. He’s a handsome guy. But I think he’d like it a lot more if you went and checked on him, hmm?” 

When the color returned to Kiran’s face after the scary sight of Anna showing some compassion, he agreed, quickly finishing his plate of food and returning it to the kitchen, then making his way to Alfonse’s room. 

“I swear, those two are impossible,” Anna said, picking her quill back up and continuing with her stack of paperwork. “When do you think they’ll finally be able to admit they like each other, Sharena?” 

The blonde had been staring slack-jawed at her ever since the ‘you like him’ remark. “You KNEW?” 

“Gods. Of course I knew. I’m like HR around here, you know,” Anna massaged her temples, closing her eyes tightly. “So many people tell me their emotions and feelings, I could gossip for days.” 

Sharena stared at Anna, who seemed unphased by all of it. She guessed it wasn’t unlike her. 

“Besides, isn’t it obvious?” Anna began again. “Ever since that incident two years ago, Kiran’s been hesitant to put Alfonse in any danger, and Alfonse’s desire to keep him safe has only gotten stronger. I swear, they keep doing this awkward dance around each other, I’ll write it down and sell it as a gods-damned romance novel. Speaking of dances, 50 gold coins says the Summoner’s asks him first.”

Sharena laughed, taking another bite of her meal, slapping her opened palm, taking the bet. Anna must be okay with the situation, if she’s able to joke about it. The Order would probably turn a pretty profit from that novel, at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is a flashback!! Hope you like it ^^

Year one: the campaign against Veronica and Embla’s assault. The heat of battle is confusing. Kiran is still getting used to leading and commanding an actual flesh-and-blood army. Though they aren’t his greatest fighters, per se, he kept the Order of Heroes trio with him for each fight. They were a team, and they worked exceptionally well together. 

The Summoner’s commands were usually exemplary; somehow seeing the enemy’s ‘stats’ as he called it, he was able to send heroes to dispatch them with very little damage dealt to themselves. However, maybe he was sick or feeling off that day, perhaps an all nighter studying a tactical manual that he would regret for the rest of his time in Askr. Kiran sent Alfonse on his own, within the range of a cavalier wielding an axe. Easy enough for him, and Kiran was excited to see Alfonse’s Fólkvangr in action. What he didn’t predict ahead of time was the enemy’s strange movement: a single swap and a reposition landed Imperial Princess Veronica right in range of Alfonse. 

Kiran could hear something yelled, an exchange of words, and he twisted his head around just in time to see Alfonse blasted with the full force of Veronica’s personal tome. The sound was akin to the crack of nearby thunder, and the sight of Alfsone’s body being thrown like a ragdoll made him sick. His lapse in judgment had just resulted in the next in line for the title of king to be injured, and the guilt fueled him into immediate action. Kiran sprinted towards his stumbling ally, scooping him up on his shoulders to carry him off the battlefield. Surprisingly light on his feet, Kiran side-stepped a green blast of energy, another attack from Veronica during his attempt to flee. Kiran left the army in Robin’s charge, making his way back towards the castle with Sharena in close pursuit behind him. 

“There,” the soft light emanating from the staff died down, and Sakura set it down, leaning against the wall. “His wounds are closed up, and he should return to normal soon, S-Summoner.”

“Thank you, Lady Sakura,” Kiran stood from the chair he’d pulled to Alfonse’s bedside and bowed politely. With her being the first healer he’d summoned, he had taken after some of her mannerisms because of how much time they had spent together healing wounds. “You’ve been a tremendous help. I’m amazed what you can do with a staff.” 

Sakura waved her hands in front of her, a humble request for no more praise. “I-I’m just as impressed with your first aid skills, Summoner!”

“Ah, it’s nothing,” Kiran aimlessly fiddled with his fingers. “I’m just glad I thought to apply a splint so quickly. The blast from Veronica’s time might have broken his arm, and if it wasn’t for you, the healing process would’ve taken *so* much longer.”

Sakura bowed back to the Summoner and collected her staff. “Well, I’ll leave you be so I can tend the other’s bruises... P-Prince Alfonse is lucky to have a friend like you, Kiran.” 

Kiran’s face became red, and Sakura smiled, then excused herself from Alfonse’s room. Now the two were alone. One of them was unconscious, but alone. The Summoner let out a sigh, and took his hood off his head. The cool air of the castle felt good in his hair, and he let his head and shoulders slump, the weight of a long day finally catching up to him. Standing straight upright again, the Summoner took in his surroundings. Alfonse’s room was simple; a twin sized bed with an ornately designed bed frame, a large dresser with a mirror, and not much else. Some personal belongings were neatly arranged on the top of the dresser, and some larger items leaned against the wall or hung from it on nails. A painting of himself, Sharena, the king and the queen was placed by the door, in a pretty little wood frame.

Then, the Summoner looked at Alfonse. He was a bit taller than him, and definitely more ripped and toned. His armor was stripped off him, as well as his shirt; thankfully, he was covered with bedsheets now. When he and Sakura were patching him up, the Summoner had to keep his cool, running his hand over the body of this literal prince. Alfonse was fast asleep on his back, but Kiran would feel guilty if he left him now. Especially after being what caused this. 

The sound of his stomach rumbling snapped him out of his trance, staring at Alfonse’s sleeping face. “Fuck, I’m hungry, though... maybe I can slip out...?”

The sun setting outside the window was his dinner bell. He decided to be fast, getting himself a plate and bringing one back up for Alfonse. If he was lucky, Alfonse would just stay asleep, and he’d have to feed the cold meat to one of the hero’s wyverns. The Summoner made a mad dash down the stairs, and walked as calmly as possible through the dining hall to avoid detection. To his surprise, no one noticed him, and he got away with two full plates of poultry and vegetables. 

Kiran had a bounce in his step as he walked through the highest hall of the living quarters. He knew the place like the back of his hand by now, he’d been on so many tours around with Alfonse. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, thinking of how many times he had to correct the Master Summoner’s directions he gave to new heroes. It became tradition to have Alfonse come with him during summoning sessions just to get it out of the way faster. 

Almost knocking on the door before stopping himself, Kiran slipped in to Alfonse’s room, peeking back out the crack to see if anyone saw him him the hall. 

“Kiran?” Alfonse’s voice made the Summoner jump. “What happened? Why am back here? Why do I... ugh, ache all over?” 

His voice was the one thing Kiran hadn’t expected. “Uh. Well...”

Alfonse stayed quiet the entire time the Summoner explained how he left the battlefield that day, his expression unchanging; steely and contemplative. Kiran felt like a kid explaining to a parent why they punched their sibling. Then, as he finished the part about carrying him back here, tending to his wounds, and sneaking to get him food and water, his face softened. For a moment, Kiran’s heart skipped; he rarely saw Alfonse give in to his feelings, and now he was doing it in front of him... because of him. 

“I...” Alfonse looked everywhere but the Summoner’s face, finally resting his eyes on a corner of his bed. “Thank you, Kiran. It means a lot you’d risk yourself like that for me. But please, don’t act so rashly next time.”

Kiran nodded. “Yes, of course. I was just... worried.”

The prince searched Kiran’s face for something. An ulterior motive? A crack in his poker face? He didn’t know. But once he came to the conclusion Kiran was being one hundred percent truthful, he chuckled. He’d come to think of this legendary summoner as his friend, over this year; his vow to not get too close broken. And had this been the first time he saw him with that hood down? His hair, his features... he wasn’t bad to look at, for sure. 

Alfonse straightened himself in bed, clearing his throat as a request for the summoner’s attention. When he had it, he began speaking some words he’d recited in his head a few times before this. A confession, of sorts.

“I have to confess I never intended to become friends with you, Summoner...”

—————

“Alfonse...?” Kiran knocked on the wooden door leading to the Prince’s room. “Let me in, buddy. You good?”

The door swung open, Kiran’s fist raising up for another knock almost punching Alfonse in the face. “Kiran. Hi. Apologies about the dining hall thing, I... am not feeling well.”

Kiran raised an eyebrow. “No? Should I send for a healer to come up?”

“No! No, t-that won’t be necessary!” Alfonse looked panicked, and refused to meet Kiran’s eyes. “I have some tonics in here that’ll have me feeling great by morning. So. Uh. With that, I bid you goodnight.”

The door shut in front of him. Disheartened by the conversation, Kiran’s shoulder’s sagged. He didn’t really feel like returning to the dining hall, and he couldn’t visit Alfonse, so what was there to do but actually go to bed? The Summoner trudged down the hallway, towards his room. He often felt bad, opening the double wooden doors of his, as his room was easily the largest. Bordering Alfonse, Anna, and Sharena’s rooms, the Summoner’s room seemed like it was prepared in advance; like they had prepped for his arrival. A bed that Kiran approximated to be king size, weapon rack, dressers, mirrors... it was a few fairy-lights away from being something Pinterest users from his world would try to recapture themselves. 

Kiran slipped his boots off, tracking a bit of dirt from the garden onto the blue and yellow rug on the other side of his doors. A sigh left his lungs as he hung up his coat, making a mental note to wash it tomorrow morning. Was he mad Sharena overstepped a bit? Not really. Mad there now seemed to be a rift between Alfonse and himself again? Kinda. All that progress he’d made, getting him out of his shell... Because of what, medieval prom? He drew the curtains to the windows, darkening the room. It was a little early to turn in, but Kiran figured he’d need the energy to face his princeliness tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, the thing Alfonse was saying was the beginning of his Heroes 5 star level 40 confession, aka where I fell in love with him because he's just a sweetheart who doesn't want to be hurt again)


	4. Camaraderie in the Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!! I put a bit more into this chapter, I don't want it to feel like i'm slacking!! please, if you're sticking around, enjoy!!~ I spotted a few errors before posting, and if you see more don't hesitate to tell me; I type this on my phone first then touch it up in google docs later lmao

A knock on the door had Kiran turning over in bed; his face pressed into his pillow, he couldn’t be bothered by the faint light trickling through the fabric of the curtains... but he could still hear someone’s voice calling for him in between knocks.

“Sir Kiran? Are you awake?” Finn’s voice was muffled behind the large doors. 

Kiran let out a sigh, stumbling out of bed and dragging his feet towards the door. As it opened, Finn collected himself, not standing completely straight; he didn’t really expect the Summoner to answer, since this wasn’t the first wake up call he’s been sent on. 

“Can I help- oh. Hey Mr. Finn! What’s up? How’s my favorite retainer?” Kiran fixed his attitude immediately. Finn had been good to him-on and off the battlefield-so the Summoner felt the need to return his pleasantries. The man stood at least a foot and a half taller than Kiran, but the way he looked down on him was comforting, in a way. Like the gaze of a distant, but supportive father. Perhaps it was the reuniting with his wife and daughter that made him like the Summoner. 

“Good morning, Summoner. Apologies for the early awakening again; Commander Anna requested your presence in the grand hall.” Finn bowed as he finished his statement. “She also asked I take your outfit to be cleaned.”

“Thank you, Mr. Finn!!” Kiran dumped his clothes from yesterday in his hands, and closed the door to freshen himself up. 

The bathroom of his room was adjacent, with a bath that had a faucet, running water like that of the fountain of the castle’s main hall. Kiran thanked whatever gods saw fit to bless him with one of the only places in a medieval world that would give someone of his position a comfort from his world. It was probably magic anyway, but he appreciated it nonetheless. 

After washing yesterday’s sweat off himself, Kiran made his way down the stairs and toward the great hall. All the clothes he owned were emblazoned with the Askr or Order of Heroes symbols, and seeing how he usually just wore his Summoner garb, this was basically him wearing pajamas around the castle. 

The Summoner smiled as he reached the main hall; here was where all the greatest heroes and mightiest warriors from every realm imaginable congregated, and they all get along so well. It all reminded him of a street market, the way they all laughed, told stories, and played together... it felt way more homey than he thought possible. Maybe, just maybe, he had time to mingle on his way to the great hall. Anna might be mad, but he could probably just use the ‘I have short legs, I can’t move fast’ excuse again. 

“Oh, Master Summoner~!” Kiran snapped his head to see Claude grabbing his wrist and dragging him to where a few heroes were talking. “Give us your opinion real quick, hmm?” 

Dimitri traced his finger on a map. “We are placed here. Their cavalry line rides in from *here*... and two flying units approach from the trees to our flank.” 

“We’d clearly be outnumbered, with just the four of us,” Chrom said, staring *very* intently at the map on the table. The more Kiran talked to him, the more he realized why he relied on Robin for tactical decisions. “What would you suggest, Kiran?”

“It’s a tricky situation, for sure,” Thrasir stood nearby, arms crossed. Her speaking made Kiran realize what a strange team this was. Most likely a scouting group formed by Anna, going over drills for any situation. “But I’m more than prepared to injure, maim, and kill anyone that stands before us.” 

Claude kept his mouth covered by his hand. “...riiiiiiight. Anywho, any ideas, Summoner man?” 

“Well, seeing as how the enemies we’re most likely to fight now are from Embla, I’d station Dimitri within range of the flying units. They prefer to arm their pegasus riders with swords, and you have the speed advantage. Claude will ride with you for support.” 

Dimitri and Claude nodded, satisfied with that answer. Kiran turned to the other two heroes.

“Now, for the cavalry. Chrom, I’d place you within their range. They could have lances, and you aren’t the fastest man in the army, but your huge defensive bulk makes up for it. Thrasir can accompany you for support, and Falchion’s healing effect should make her ally damage effect less of an issue.”

Thrasir grinned, and Chrom gave a thumbs up. Kiran gave a short bow, excusing himself from the meeting. He’d probably kept Anna waiting too long as it is. 

————

Kiran stepped into the grand hall, spotting Anna immediately. She was watching Reyson and Tibarn hang decorations from the ceiling, wrapping banners between columns and cleaning stained glass windows that had been dusty for far too long. The large room was tinged gold and white, the very picture of opulence; it reminded Kiran of photos of the inside of that Russian palace, or the house of anyone with way too much money, really. The floor had weaving designs all throughout the room, and in the very middle was the Askran Emblem. If there was anything to be said about Askr, it was that they knew how design shit.

“Great job, fellas,” Anna looked down from the ceiling to her clipboard, finally satisfied with the placement of a banner. “You’ve earned yourselves a break! Drop another lantern, though, and I’m docking your pay.” 

Reyson whispered to Tibarn on their way out of the room, “We were getting paid?”

“Anna! How can I help you this morning?” Kiran approached with his arms open, as if asking for a hug. “This early, so very early, Saturday morning.”

“Morning, Kiran! How’s the setup so far?” Anna twirled with her arms spread wide, showcasing the early ball decor. She never seemed more happy to be spending money on something. It was nice to see his Commander in some more casual wear, as well. “It’s all still subject to change, but I think it’s coming along nicely.”

Kiran extended his hand to feel Anna’s forehead. “Are you feeling alright, Anna? I thought you said this was costing you a fortune.” 

“Correction,” Anna held up a finger, swatting away Kiran’s hand. “I said *our* funds. The *Order’s* funds. Then, last night, I ran into Queen Henriette.”

Kiran nodded, but kept one eyebrow up. He was frightened so see where this went, or what she did to the Queen that warranted her mention in the story. 

“I told her what I was so busy doing the last month or so, and she IMMEDIATELY lit up.” Anna continued, her attention drawn from Kiran and back to her clipboard she had tucked under her arm. “She offered to pay for the whole shindig after I told her killing that undead jelly bitch was a cause for celebration. Hey, no offense, Eir.”

“None taken, Miss Anna.” Eir called from the ceiling. She was still polishing a stained glass window depicting some part of Askr’s history. She and her pegasus were so silent, Kiran hadn’t known she was there until now.

“Well... that’s good,” Kiran spoke as he took in the first draft of the ball’s decor. “I think she could use a distraction, with her whole... dead husband situation.”

Anna immediately looked at the Summoner like a deer in headlights, her face turning so pale, Kiran had half a mind to call for a healer. “Oh gods. Oh fuck, Kiran, was it insensitive of me to go around telling her about this now?” 

Kiran half shrugged, a gesture his commander could glean absolutely no positive or negative reinforcement from. “I mean... it might do her good. You said she offered to pay, and Sharena said she loves festivals and parties. I don’t think there’s much harm in telling her we’re having a ball.”

“You’re right, I hope,” Anna seemed to be calming down. Though she said every Anna was obsessed with nothing but money, Askr’s Anna seemed to actually have a heart. And a voice in her head telling her where the line was, at the very least. She loves her people, and her cause, and Kiran found that admirable. “Look, I just wanted you to see the early setup. Go enjoy your day off, huh?” 

Kiran nodded. It was about time for his daily round of patrols, anyway.

———

Alfonse placed his face in his hands. “What do you mean, ‘no’?!”

“Hey princey boy, if there’s anything I know, it’s hexes and spells,” Henry gestured to the bookshelf in his room, packed with tomes and codexes likely full of arcane and forbidden knowledge. “But one that makes you *stop* loving someone? Unheard of! It takes some powerful magic to make that connection, anyway!” 

“Should I just go ask Tharja?” Alfonse looked up at the dark mage with his puppy dog eyes. “I’m desperate, here.”

“Wow, you must got it bad if you wanna go to her, haha!” Henry grabbed his stomach in a fit of laughter. “Tharja’ll just kill you, or whoever it is you wanna stop loving, by they way. When I say there’s no anti-love magic, I mean no anti-love magic! You think I didn’t look when I fell for Sumia?”

“Alright, well... thank you for your help, Henry,” Alfonse stood and opened the door to leave. “Sorry to have bothered you.” 

The prince stepped out of Henry’s room, and placed his back on the wall outside his door. Letting out a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose, Alfonse decided to get going after he heard a glass bottle break and a muffled ‘Uh-oh! Hahaha!’ 

It was about midday by now, and Alfonse’s schedule was completely clear. So, thankfully, he had enough time to go back to his room and agonize over his feelings. Did he like Kiran? Yes. Did he freak out super bad at the idea of going to a dance with him? Also yes. It was times like these that Alfonse cursed the fact that the prophecy that brought the Summoner here only detailed up to that point: his arrival. No mention of the conflict between Nifl and Múspell, nothing about Hell’s invasion and defeat... and nothing about when he had to leave, or if he even could. If he stayed forever, it might not be a problem. Askr would no doubt flourish under their rule, a period of peace that-

Wait. *THEIR* rule? Gods, the way he thought sometimes... Alfonse didn’t even know how Kiran felt about him, but sometimes he couldn’t help but think about the other man in that way. Everything they’d been through together had got them to a point where neither of them wanted to overstep boundaries and cross the other’s comfort zone, yet they were close enough to... no. Alfonse didn’t want to think of it. At least, not in public. All he knew was that he wanted to be close to Kiran. To protect him, to keep him safe, to hole him close; to love him. Even if Kiran felt the same, the subject of how his family might feel rattled him. Sharena probably wouldn’t mind, she had that fling with Anna before the formation of the Order, but his mother? He could hear her voice now, ‘Dear... What would your father think?’

“Prince Alfonse?” A familiar voice had him turning around in surprise. Brave Lucina stood a few paces away, worry on her face. She had been here long enough to know when members of the Order were in need. “Are you feeling okay? You’ve been pacing outside your room for some time.” 

Alfonse looked between her and the door. “Some time? ...How long?”

“Long enough that you’re still doing it on my second round patrolling this hall. Do you need assistance?” Holstering her lance, the great lord stepped forward, extending a hand. 

“No, no, that won’t be necessary,” Alfonse waved his hand, unlocking his door with the other. “Please, as you were, Lucina.”

The door shut quickly, and he was gone. Lucina listened for a moment, hearing a deep sigh on the other side; but, she decided it wasn’t her business, and got back on her route. 

Inside his room, Alfonse trudged to his bed, flopping down on it face-first. After a few moments, he turned over to stare at the ceiling, reaching his hand over to his dresser drawer to retrieve his favorite book; a love novel he’d bought several years ago at a market. Unbeknownst to everyone, underneath his realist and sometimes unyielding or abrasive attitude on the battlefield, Alfonse was a bit of an idealist when it came to love. He had leant Kiran this very book when he told the prince about something from this world he made a habit of viewing in the winter. What was it, the... hallmart? Tallmark channel? Something like that. 

The book’s cover was worn, no fault of the Summoner’s, but the prince’s own; he’d read it so much the fabric of the corners were starting to tear, and the spine was wobbly. The title was fading, and all that was truly clear was the writing inside. The tale was one of star crossed lovers, who made everything work despite the odds against them, with an ending of acceptance and triumph. Upon its return, Alfonse found a note behind the cover that read, ‘Thanks for the read, Al~ it was so cute!! -Kiran ♡’. Admittedly, he kept it there. But that wasn’t the only thing he kept in the book; on page 7, Alfonse kept a Nifl frostflower pressed in the pages. Every time he opens the book to see the vibrant blue petals, he’s returned to that time, one and a half years ago.

——

Year two. Alfonse sat shaking by the fire, still cracking and roaring, though the others were sleeping; it was his turn on watch, but he planned to let the next person sleep an hour longer than he promised to wake them up. The tents looked cozy, but the prince needed some time to think. 

The Order had been chased through the forest by none other than Surtr himself, and they were on their way to perform the Rite of Frost, but had decided to take a moment to rest. Alfonse kept his right hand on his sword, should he need it; but the night seemed quiet. It was nice, but the events of the campaign thus far have weighed... heavy on his mind. A chill ran down his spine, and Alfonse curled up into himself, rubbing his arms to keep himself from shaking. He was amazed how Fjorm could live out here wearing what she does. 

“Hey, stranger,” a voice from behind him made him tense up, but Alfonse recognized it as Kiran. “Need some company?”

Alfonse let himself relax again. “Oh, Kiran. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” 

“Nah, I’ve been tossing and turning all night, and Sharena sent me on a walk,” Kiran pumped his fists in the air, mimicking the princess’ voice. “Tent buddies! Yaaay!”

Alfonse laughed. His impression was spot on. “Here, sit.”

The Summoner sat beside Alfonse, perhaps a bit too close. It wasn’t weird in the moment for either man, as conserving heat was important now more than ever. “So... you think this Rite of Frost thing’s gonna work?”

“I have no clue.” Alfonse remained very still, not meeting Kiran’s eye, though he could feel him looking at him. “I’m sorry about Gunnthrá, Kiran.” 

The mention of her name made him jump a bit. It was still fresh on everyone’s minds. No one knew even a bit about her, other than Fjorm, and what Kiran knew about her from their talks in dreams. Truthfully, he’d come to think of her as a mother figure after their conversations, but he had only told Alfonse that. So this discussion only hurt that much worse. 

“It’s... okay,” Kiran played with his fingers nervously, occupying his hands with something to try and keep himself from crying. “Really. The condolences should go to Fjorm. I just... can’t get the image out of my head.”

Alfonse nodded. He couldn’t either; war is hell, but that expression takes on a new meaning entirely when one witnesses a man like Surtr grab a woman and mercilessly torch her to death in front of her sister. It would be a while before the prince got his mind away from that memory of slaughter... her scream, the smell of burning flesh, what was left of her; and how Fjorm couldn’t even give her older sister the honor of a proper burial. Not now, not ever.

“I understand. But I know you had a connection,” Alfonse broke the silence, something Kiran was grateful for a lot. “It’s okay for you to feel bad, too. Fjorm would say the same.” 

Kiran made a sound of agreement, and Alfonse could feel him look between him and the ground. Then, I’m a surprise move for the both of them, Kiran placed his head on Alfonse’s shoulder. The Prince’s heart began racing immediately. 

“This place is insanely beautiful,” Kiran started, surveying the land before them and plucking a flower by his feet and handing it to Alfonse. “You know I’ve never seen snow in my world?”

“Really?” Alfonse spoke, taking the flower from Kiran’s hand. “This must be a nice change of scenery, then.”

“It really makes me want to protect this place even more. I’m just... so tired of senseless violence,” The Summoner placed his hand on Alfonse’s knee, and the Prince blushed. “I don’t get how someone could be so incredibly, unapologetically, cartoonishly evil.”

Alfonse was only barely able to stutter out his next words, placing his own hand on the Summoner’s. “W-we’ll make him pay. Together.”

“Yes, we will,” Kiran stood, yawned, and looked back at Alfonse. “Well, I’m tired again. I’m gonna go try to sleep. Don’t stay up all night keeping watch, okay?”

“I won’t, don’t worry about me, Kiran.” The prince bowed slightly, or as much as he could while still sitting. 

“It’s my job,” Kiran began walking towards his tent. “I like you too much to not care.”

Alfonse blushed again. Was he... coming on to him? Everything he did tonight pointed to yes, but... maybe he needed to return the favor. 

“Kiran?” Alfonse called to him, hoping he wouldn’t wake anyone else up. “I, uh... like your hood down. You have nice eyes.” 

The Summoner blinked a few time, then laughed, backing his way to his tent. “Yours aren’t so bad either, Prince Charming.” 

Alfonse sat there, dumbstruck. If he was cold before, he didn’t feel it now; his body betrayed him, blood rushing to his cheeks and making him look like he’d just stepped out of a sauna. Seeing he’d won the exchange, Kiran laughed, and turned to withdraw to his tent. He was brave as long as no one else was around. Now that Kiran was gone, Alfonse felt colder than before, and far more lonely. He picked up a stick to stoke the campfire, bracing himself for a long couple of hours.

——

Alfonse ran his thumb down the stem of the flower slowly, careful to not damage it in its current state. His face turned sour, thinking about how one of his most treasured possessions, pressed in this novel that had become a shared experience, was probably less than nothing to Kiran. Just a spur of the moment, ‘I’ve got nothing better to do,’ swipe of the hand and picking the flower had made Alfonse stumble over his words with the Summoner for months. 

“Prince Alfonse? Are you in there?” A voice at the door had Alfonse jumping upright and panicking. 

It didn’t sound like Anna or Sharena, and definitely not Kiran, so he steadied his breath and stowed his book back in the drawer. He approached the door, cracking it so he could lean out. 

“Oh. Hello, Lucina,” Alfonse opened the door fully. “Is everything okay?”

“I should be asking you the same!” The princess handed him a small bag and a decently sized flask. “I was worried, so I brought you some tea, and Mercedes sent me along with baked goods.”

The prince eyed the bag for a moment, then the flask. Cautiously, he grabbed both, sniffling and preparing to lie. He never was very good at it. “Thank you Lucina. I’ve been feeling a bit... under the weather.”

Lucina bowed, her armor clinking with the awkward movement. “Ah, well. Please, drink the tea, and feel better soon. We wouldn’t want you missing out on the ball!”

Alfonse turned pale as she walked away. This party was scaring him more than the threat of Hel’s personal death curse just weeks before. If that didn’t do him in, this anxiety just might.


	5. More than Study Buddies

The doors of the library opened, old wood creaking as a few people shuffled in. Alfonse had promised a few of the heroes to hold a little seminar on the history of other worlds, including Askr. He was enjoying his free time, revisiting old fables his mother would read to his sister and himself. He set his book aside, sliding the volumes of lore from other worlds closer to him, and looked up to see who was trickling in. 

It looked to be mostly royalty, surprisingly; some familiar faces like Celica, Sanaki, Corrin, Sigurd, and Quan made their way to the wooden table Alfonse had set up at. However, a late arrival caught his eye as the heroes sat down. Kiran had a bounce in his step as he made his way in, his recently cleaned robe billowing behind him. The prince’s eye drifted sideways to the empty chair directly next to him, and held his breath; releasing it when Kiran sat down. 

“Afternoon, everybody,” The Summoner flashed a smile at everyone in attendance, his gaze fixing on Alfonse last. “It’s nice to see everybody!” 

“Good afternoon, Kiran, Alfonse,” Celica had such an effortless air of elegance about her when she spoke. “I’m looking forward to some interesting conversation about everyone’s own realms today!”

Sigurd added on. “It’s always interesting to draw insight from the experiences of other people. Though we aren’t in the company of many commoners.”

“True,” Corrin nodded. “Though I haven’t felt much like royalty for most of my life.”

“Your upbringing is a bit strange,” Sanaki added on, straightening herself in her chair. She looked like she had a paper full of talking points ready in front of her. “But I believe we *do* have a commoner among us, people.”

The attention shifted to Kiran. “M-me? I mean, it is true, I’m not a king or a prince. Wouldn’t you rather hear an exciting tale about dragons or something? Alfonse, how about-“ 

“We’d like to hear about your world! You’re ever so secretive about it,” Celica placed a hand over her heart, as if she was getting too excited from the thought of your world. “I’ve heard from others it’s quite different from here.”

Quan nodded in agreement, and Sigurd leaned forward in his chair to place his elbows on the table so he could rest his head in his palms. Kiran looked around sheepishly, suddenly feeling a bit hot when he felt Alfonse’s eyes on him as well. He took his gloves off, stuffing them in his pocket. 

“Well, alright. If Alfonse is okay with it.” Kiran looked to the prince.

Alfonse grinned, which surprised him. “By all means. You’re a resident here, you can tell us about where you came from too. Truthfully, I would like to hear more, too.”

Kiran blushed. Alfonse is the one he’d told the most about Earth, and every time he would get so excited. The Summoner wanted to take him up on his offer of bringing him to Earth, but that would mean going home, and... he didn’t really want to do that. He liked Askr, he liked its people, he liked Alfonse, he-

Oh god.

“Well, I guess for starters, we know a lot more than one continent. My world has seven, and uh... three hundred something countries?” Kiran began. He wanted to start somewhere mundane.

“Goodness, more than three hundred? I can’t imagine what relations are like.” Celica wore a worried look on her face. 

Kiran let out a dry laugh that sounded a bit more mean than intended. He coughed right after to make it seem like an accident. “Usually, it’s not great. I love it here because people and leaders are so progressive, when in my world, people can be so caught up on class or race that it clouds their judgement on what is best for the people.” 

Everyone was listening intently, the only sound other than Kiran’s voice or the usual interjection was Sanaki’s quill, moving at a mile a minute, taking notes on what was said.

“We’ve achieved some great things, though,” Kiran began, trying to lighten the mood and bring the opinion of his world back up. “Advances in medicine, buildings called skyscrapers, music... I think you’re all right about needing a commoner’s opinion on things, because I find that the beauty of any world is found in its common people, and how they live, persevere, connect with each other.”

Alfonse nodded, and placed a hand on Kiran’s leg under the table where none of the heroes could see. The Summoner hasn’t noticed, but he was on the verge of tears talking about his own world; he wasn’t homesick as much as he was just passionate. But Alfonse’s warm hand on him made his mood swerve immediately, tears drying as his cheeks flared red.

“I agree wholeheartedly,” Sigurd chimed in, sitting straight in his chair once more. “Without the common man, a king is nothing; But if he does not serve his common man, a king is less than nothing.”

“That’s beautiful,” Corrin wiped tears off their cheek. “I’ll have to remember that one for back home.” 

The rest of the hour was full of lively discussion of Jugdral, Valentia, Askr, and other realms. Alfonse really did love these little group things he made time for. It was nice to see people of other worlds come together and discuss what their realms are like. Askr felt a lot like a world summit in that sense; the mediator between all. 

After about an hour of discussion, the heroes all left for lunch. Alfonse began putting the books he’d pulled out away, and Kiran silently got to work with him. Neither said a word to the other, and within a minute, the work was done. 

Turning to leave, Kiran decided to break the silence. “It was nice to see you today, Alfonse.”

“L-Likewise, Kiran.” The prince refused to meet his eye, crushing his spirits further. 

The Summoner left the library, and finally taking her up on her offer, requested Eirika finish his patrol for the day. He was suddenly too tired to even try. A couple heroes watching him drag his feet in the hall offered to fetch him some tea, but Kiran declined every kind offer. He just wanted Alfonse to look at him again; it felt like three years of work getting close to the prince had been undone in seconds with Sharena’s joke at the dining hall table. He wasn’t mad at her, of course. He hadn’t seen her in the two days since it happened, but the Summoner figured she was cooking up some grand apology that he would absolutely accept.

——

“Afternoon, fellas,” Sharena greeted the two soldiers standing guard outside Queen Henriette’s room. “Is mom in?”

They smiled at the princess, one moving to open the door. Sharena was a bit annoyed by the extra proxy she had to get through just to see her mother, but understood the caution the entire kingdom was taking now. Hel was gone, but everyone was still on edge for the time being. After the death of King Gustav, Sharena had made it a point to visit their mother every day, no matter how busy her schedule. Sometimes she’d bring along some heroes: other queens, like Mikoto or Camilla to speak with her. Just to give her mother some friends in her time of need. 

Sharena stepped into her mother’s room, spotting her seated at her vanity. The room felt a bit more... dark since her father’s death. The afternoon sun was the only source of light in the room. Queen Henriette wasn’t a sad person, she was always chipper in public; but Sharena worried about her all alone up here. 

“Hey mom! What’s going on in here?” Sharena walked up behind Queen Henriette, hugging her around her neck. 

Henriette leaned into her embrace, then shut a book she was holding. “Hello, Sharena. I was just... reading. Old letters and poems your father gave to me that I’ve stuck inside my diary for safekeeping.” 

Sharena watched her mother sigh. The death of Gustav hurt her the worst. She knew it was a necessary sacrifice, and she was glad her son was safe, but she missed her husband dearly, just as their kingdom missed their king. Henriette worried about her son as well; Gustav was a kind, fair, and just ruler, so all eyes were on Alfonse as his successor. 

“Poems?” Sharena looked puzzled. “Dad wrote poems? He never struck me as the type.”

A gentle smile touched Henriette’s face. “No one ever thought he would be a poet, least of all me. Seeing his sensitive side really drew me to him. I was just a commoner when he courted me, you know.”

“R-really?” The Princess’ face contorted in confusion, learning more about her parents in this short visit than she ever had before. Then, her mind drifted to Alfonse and a certain someone. “...Askr allows that?”

“Oh, yes, sometimes,” Henriette explained, tracing her finger on the cover of her book as she turned to face her daughter. “Though historically, the next in line marries the daughter of a noble, there are a few instances of the Queen being a commoner. Mostly when the king already in power is lax on such things.”

Sharena read her mother’s face for any signs of her lying. She was never a great jokester. Once she was sure the Queen was being truthful, she began again. “Huh. So if Alfonse married a commoner...”

Henriette looked surprised. “Oh? Does he have someone in mind?”

“UH,” Sharena panicked. She needed to change the subject before she blabbed about Kiran and Alfonse having a crush on each other. “SO. What’s our... uh. Stance on... geez, how do I say this? ...boys marrying boys?”

“...Same sex marriage?” Henriette’s expression went from playfully curious just a moment ago to downright vexed. “I don’t mind it, I suppose. The people of Askr deserve to be as happy as they wish to be.”

Sharena looked surprised. She genuinely didn’t expect her mother to think that way, and wondered if her father felt the same. She always knew her brother wasn’t interested in women, and that she was attracted to both. This revelation could be a fantastic thing for Askr.

“Well, it’s been lovely chatting here, Mother,” Sharena took her mother’s hand, and pulled her up. “But wouldn’t you rather have tea in the garden? Let’s get you out of this musty room!”

Henriette’s expression softened. She was glad to finally be spending this time with her daughter. “Of course, dear. Lead the way.”

——

A tall candle dripped wax into a dish, providing light to Kiran’s desk as he sat, reading a copy of that romance novel he was leant a while ago. Alfonse went his own way out of the library after the heroes all left, leaving Kiran all alone. He hadn’t felt this dejected since the first days he was here; why was Alfonse being so... distant? He couldn’t stand being apart from the man he’d grown so close to now. If it hadn’t been for Sharena’s...

No, no. He couldn’t blame her. She was just trying to help, after all. Losing Zacharias made it hard for him to come out of his shell, and... speaking of, Kiran didn’t really know what his relationship with that Bruno guy was, but it must’ve been something if Sharena was trying to set him up with... wait. Now was he being jealous? Good god, Kiran, get it together.

This whole situation had him thinking: what if he did stay here forever, with Alfonse? King and... co-king of Askr? It had a nice ring to it. He had no clue if he even could return home. At this point, if it was a choice, he would probably choose to stay. This place had become his home. Those words Ishtar had told him after she’d been in the army a while echoed in his head: ‘Tell me, Kiran... Do you have feelings for anyone?’ In that moment, it had been so hard to not blurt out Alfonse’s name. 

Outside the Summoner’s door, Alfonse gripped the handle. Unmoving, his thoughts weighed heavy in his mind, simultaneously pushing him to open the door and screaming at him to stop. He was certain no one would see him, as the castle was congregating in the dining hall, hungry after a day of work; Alfonse only knew Kiran was in here because he saw him sneak his plate up the stairs. Oh, just the thought of bringing his plate up too, and having their dinner alone got him weak in the knees. It had been a while since he had felt this way about another person. He’d been by himself for far too long. With a deep breath in, he began to turn the handle to Kiran’s room.

As he cracked it, he could hear the other man humming a strange melody; a song from where he comes from, perhaps. His voice was heavenly, a little deeper than tenor but not quite baritone, Alfonse would be content to stand in the doorway forever, listening to him muse. However, he would not let his determination falter. He gazed around the room, noting that it was quite clean. Then, he saw him: his usual pants and shirt replaced with shorts Anna had sold him, emblazoned with the Askr crest and a comfortable pajama shirt. Of course, he wore the Summoner cloak over this casual ensemble. He was rather fond of it.

“OH, JESUS,” Kiran shot up, knocking his chair over as he rocketed upwards. “Fuck me, I thought I heard the door close. I genuinely thought an assassin had snuck in for a second.”

Alfonse stood there, not speaking. His gaze was locked on Kiran, mouth open and eyes pleading, heart probably racing. He couldn’t bring himself to form words. He tried, but he ended up just mouthing whatever he attempted to say. 

“...Alfonse,” Kiran inched closer, stepping over the chair he’d just flung on its back. “Are you okay? You look troubled."

The prince flinched as Kiran’s hand reached up to brush a lock of hair back in its place. He wanted so badly to grab his hand, place it on his cheek, and just feel his warmth. To melt into him, to feel something from the other man again. Instead, he did something neither of them expected.

Grabbing Kiran by both sides of his coat, Alfonse pulled the Summoner into a kiss. Kiran let out a sound of surprise at first, but found his eyes slowly closing as Alfonse leant into the kiss. Thinking about what had possessed him to do this wasn’t as important to him now as thinking about how far this was about to go. Alfonse’s hand made its way to Kiran’s cheek, and the Summoner placed his hand on top of it, holding it in place. The prince’s other hand drifted to his hip, pulling Kiran closer. This closeness he felt, this passion... Alfonse never wanted it to stop. There was always a physical attraction, but after learning more about who this mysterious summoner was, he only wanted more; and it finally felt like he had taken the first step in that direction. This yearning he’d kept bottled up for years was finally let out, and he let himself be adventurous: he could feel the heat rise in Kiran’s face as he slipped a few fingers in to play with the waistline of the Summoner’s shorts, or when he slipped a hand under his shirt and up his chest. The Summoner left one hand on his cheek, and ran another through his hair on the back of his head; it was surprisingly soft. He didn't seem like the kind to care about little things like hair care, and that only made him all the more attractive, at least to Kiran. 

Once Alfonse’s need for air overwhelmed his desire to continue toying with Kiran, he pulled back. The Summoner’s face was completely red, staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed at him. Alfonse knew he needed to say something now, especially after that. 

“Sorry to barge in, Kiran,” Alfonse said through gulps for air, straightening his clothing out. “I, uh. Felt the need to apologize for being so distant. But that wasn’t really. Uh... in my plans, for this visit. Forgive me for being so, ah... Spontaneous?”

Kiran’s reply was just a couple blinks back at him.

Alfonse began backing out of the room awkwardly. “W-Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. Please, get some rest.”

The door closed, and Kiran was all alone in his room, clothes messed up, hair ruffled, and chair overturned. The heat began rising in his cheeks again, just thinking about what had just transpired here. Ishtar’s words echoed again, and as he slid down the nearest wall with his back, holding his cheeks in his hands, Kiran finally had a concrete answer to that question.

“My god,” he whispered. “I do. I’m in love with Alfonse.”


	6. Scars, Physical and Otherwise

A smacking sound resounded through his room as Kiran brought his hand down on one of his bedposts, and his other hand clasped firmly over his mouth. ‘DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?’ Echoed in his mind over and over, at the loudest volume it could; it drowned out all other thoughts. Kiran’s mind was completely overwhelmed wondering what it had meant. Obviously, Alfonse wouldn’t have done that if he also wasn’t into *him*, so Kiran chalked that up as a positive for now. The only thing he needed to-

“FUCK,” Kiran’s leg snagged on the still toppled chair, sending him hurtling to the floor. The shorts, though comfortable, did him zero favors now, as he scuffed the knee he landed on. “Shit. God damn it...”

Outside, Sharena came to a stop as she passed by the Summoner’s room; Queen Henriette didn’t notice she’d stopped until she was slung backwards by Sharena’s grip on her hand. 

“Hm? What’s wrong, dear?” Henriette steadied herself and stepped back. “Isn’t this the Summoner’s room?”

“Yes, it is. I thought I heard someone yell,” Sharena placed a hand on the doorknob and held a finger up to her mother and smiling sheepishly. “Would you give me a moment, mother?” 

“Of course, Sharena,” Henriette watched as her daughter slip in the room and shut the door. “Tell him I said hello!”

The princess rushed over to Kiran’s side, seeing him cleaning the wound on his knee. “Kiran! Are you okay? Why is this chair knocked over? Did you fall? Does that cut hurt?? I-“

Kiran cut her off. “Does anyone in this castle knock?!”

“Geez,” Sharena threw her hands up. “Is that any way to talk to your best friend?” 

“...You’re right, I’m sorry,” the Summoner stood and sat back down on his bed. “I’ve just had a weird afternoon.”

“Knocking around your furniture?” Sharena looked around the room, visibly confused. “Testing some sort of new training method?”

“No, no, I... okay, um,” Kiran looked to the door, to make sure she shut it behind her. “Can you keep a secret?” 

“Of course,” Sharena put a hand to her chest, and held her right hand up. “Promise! Princess’ honor.” 

Kiran took a deep breath before speaking. “Alfonse came in here and surprised me, I stood up too fast and knocked my chair over, he kissed me, left, and I just tripped over this damn thing.”

The princess eyed Kiran for a moment, then laughed for a while. “Oh man! I knew you’d be mad at me about the whole joke thing, but that’s a pretty funny thing to try and pull on me!”

“No, like for real.” Kiran’s voice got more serious, and Sharena stiffened in response. “He was just here, and he kissed me.” 

“Wait... REALLY?” Sharena gripped the Summoner’s shoulders, shaking him a bit. “FOR REAL? I thought it was a one way crush this whole time and he was just weird, but- WAIT. Shh, keep it down, my mom’s outside.”

Kiran mouthed ‘what the hell?’ as Sharena paced back and forth in front of him. There was no telling what she was thinking; one sided crush? Was she just trying to wing-man for him that night in the dining hall? Truthfully, no one would ever know. The girl is an enigma, but she’s a good friend.

“Okay, so I thought he might feel the same way,” She spoke softly, with a hand on Kiran’s shoulder. “I say go for it. He’s been in pain for so long, and I really can’t stand to see him twiddle his thumbs and dance around you anymore. If he came to you, make a move. Now *I* have to go have tea. Good luck!”

Sharena skipped out of the room, and she was gone. As the sun started to dip lower in the sky, Kiran started making a plan. Battlefield tactics were his forte, but if he could manage to lead an army this far, hopefully he’d be able to tell a boy how he felt about him. ‘Unfortunately’, he thought, ‘that’s a big thing to hope for’. 

——

Sharena poured a cup of tea for her mother, and sat down after pouring her own. Henriette beamed at her daughter, thankful for the courtesy, and grabbed one of the pastries Mercedes had baked earlier in the day. The gazebo they were sitting in overlooked a large part of the garden, and it had a beautiful view of the sunset. The scent of fresh flowers drifted around them, petals scattering along the wooden floor with the wind. 

“This is delicious, dear,” Henriette set her cup down with a ‘clink’, dabbing the crumbs off her mouth with a napkin. “Thank you for the invitation. I need this every now and then.” 

“I know, right?” Sharena laughed, happy to finally be spending time with her mom. It was kind of depressing to have to talk to her via letters when they lived in the same castle. “Anyway, any topics you’d like to discuss?” 

“I do have one,” Queen Henriette folded her hands and straightened herself. “That Summoner of ours... Kiran, correct? What’s his relationship with Alfonse?”

Subtlety wasn’t exactly Sharena’s strong suit. “W-well, uh... can I tell you a secret?”

“They’re interested in each other, yes?” Henriette wore a tiny smirk, one that showed she was having fun toying with her daughter like this. “Moms are a lot more perceptive than you think, dear.”

Sharena stared for a moment, then sighed, slumping in her chair a bit. “Kiran has had a crush on Alfonse for a while. I don’t know if Alfonse feels the same, but... I guess he does?”

Henriette returned her daughter’s sigh. “He’s been hurt before, so... I wish them luck. I was wondering why you’d ask me the questions you did earlier.” 

“Huh. It was probably a giveaway, huh?” Sharena sounded a bit guilty about being so transparent. “Well... thank you for being cool about it at least.”

“Of course. I wish nothing for the best for him,” Henriette placed a hand on Sharena’s. “The Summoner of legend would be a great second king, don’t you think?”

Sharena almost spit out her mouthful of tea. “Ha! I mean, maybe. I think they work well together.”

“Exactly,” The Queen leaned back, watching the sun finally dip below the horizon. “So at least I know Askr is in good hands. Besides, none of us know if the Summoner is even fated to leave us at all. We could all be so lucky, hmm?”

Turning her head to the sunset as well, Sharena smiled; her brother and Kiran were a good team for sure. Having them as the co-kings of Askr didn’t sound so bad, once she thought about it. Alfonse was a kind and fair ruler, and Kiran could steady his hand, like he always did. They balanced each other out, a lot like heroes such as Chrom and Robin. She silently agreed to wish them the best. It’s all she could do at this point, anyway.

——

The training tower was full this evening, with heroes looking to work up an appetite and really earn their dinner. Alfonse was no exception, taking out his enemies with a newfound bravery. If Kiran were here to watch him right now, he’d probably describe it as brash and be worried. Making a move on the Summoner just an hour or two before filled him with a vigor he couldn’t explain; finally facing his feelings and making a move was an insane confidence booster. 

Lost in thought, the prince didn’t see a swordsman approaching from his flank, and they might have taken his arm, had the prince not turned and jumped back just in time; the blade cut into his flesh, a diagonal wound opening up from just below his left pectoral to right above his waistline. Alfonse helped in pain before countering with a blow strong enough to take the foe out, and stumbled backward, supporting himself in a sitting position with his arms.

“Alfonse!!” Sakura shouted out for him, announcing herself as she ran in to assist him. “You’re hurt! Here- I-I’ll do my best for you!”

A shimmering light came from her staff, and his wound began to heal; blood stopped flowing out as his flesh was mended, where a slash in his skin had been, a scar now formed. The prince had a few short scars along the sides of his arm where he’d caught the tip of a blade, but one this size was new for him. His clothes would need to be washed and mended as well, but it was what it was. If anything, he was happy to have avoided losing something important, and even happier to have healers nearby. On the other hand, he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Kiran. A smirk creeped onto his face while he imagined the lecture he’d get about being more careful, and how he’s usually smarter than this. Smiling at the thought of being chided? He really did have it bad.

Once the heroes had finished their training, they all made their way to the dining hall. Alfonse decided it would be best to not attend dinner in a bloodied, tattered shirt, and made his way to the barracks to change. It was already late and most of the heroes would be heading to bed or their night watch posts by now, but he thought it important to at least be presentable. Though the rest of his comrades would undoubtedly be wearing casual clothing.

Alfonse stepped into the dining hall as casually as he could, striding past the tables of heroes still eating or ones who had overindulged in alcohol and were now sleeping heads down on the table to reach his friends. Anna saw him coming first, nudged Kiran, and said something he couldn’t read off her lips. Kiran turned pale, and Sharena exploded with laughter before turning around in her seat. 

“LOOK WHO FIIIIIIINALLY SHOWED UP!” Sharena’s shouting attracted the attention of a few heroes, scaring a few that had fallen asleep and causing them to fall from their chair. “Your food’s cold!” 

Looking at his plate, the food was arranged neatly; he wasn’t exactly thrilled to dig in to practically frozen meat, but he was glad they thought to get him his food before the kitchen crew cleaned up. 

“So,” Alfonse winced a little as he sat down, wound under his shirt still a bit fresh even though it had been healed. “What are we discussing tonight?”

Anna signed her name on a paper with a flourish of her quill and set it on top of a large stack of papers she had already finished. “Nothing really. The ball, mostly.”

Kiran began rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, and Alfonse didn’t make eye contact with anyone at the table for a moment. Anna didn’t notice, however, and continued talking.

“The grand hall is almost ready, and it’s just a matter of getting all the food and drink ready in a few days. I think we can do it, though.” The Commander stood and stretched, bracing herself before picking up her stack of paperwork. “But I am BEAT! You all have fun, I’m turning in.”

Anna stumbled off, trying to balance the papers in her hands. Kiran shifted down the bench to sit in the middle, now alone with the royal siblings. A silence fell about them, Alfonse being hesitant to speak because of the kiss, Kiran being hesitant because he told Sharena, and Sharena didn’t want to let it be known that Kiran told. So, the three sat, awkwardly making small talk while the prince ate his food.

“So, Alfonse,” Sharena began, finally fed up with the only sound in the room being other heroes laughing, talking, or snoring. “What was with the late training today? You already did your early morning session, right?” 

“R-right,” Alfonse spoke between bites, cutting his steak into manageable pieces. “I just had... some extra energy to burn, I suppose. I apologize for making you all wait for me.” 

“It’s no problem! We were just talking about the ball.” Sharena’s eyes widened when she realized she was bringing it up again, and Kiran stared her down with half-lidded eyes, trying to convey that he was tired of the topic.

“Ah, of course. Any idea who you’re taking yet, Sharena?” Alfonse looked down, and when Sharena took a breath in to begin speaking, he looked back up at Kiran. “...and you, Kiran?” 

The table shook a bit as Kiran jumped at the question, stammering under Sharena’s answer; his eyes got wide, and the Summoner could swear he saw Alfonse smirk. He was just toying with him now, the kiss just the tip of the iceberg of his newfound bravery. But, Kiran thought, there is room for two to play at this game. Why should he get to have all the fun?

Kiran stood, stepped around to his side of the table, placed a hand on his shoulder, and leaned in close to his ear. “If you’d have me, I’d like to go with you, Alfonse.” 

Askr’s perfect prince choked on his spit in surprise, turning bright red and coughing. Sharena looked between the two men, confused as to what was happening anymore. 

“Well, I’m tired. Goodnight you two. See you in the morning!” Kiran walked backwards for a few paces, letting himself giggle at Alfonse’s reaction. 

Once he stopped coughing, Alfonse leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Sharena cleared her throat and placed a hand on his back. 

“I dunno about you, Alfonse,” she said softly. “I think he might like you, a little.”

If anything, at least Alfonse could still laugh at that.

——

Kiran tossed and turned in his bed, asleep now for some time. It was around midnight, and the sounds in the room was that of his shifting sheets and his subconscious sounds of discomfort at the nightmare he was having. 

He stood in a dark room, surrounded by silhouettes of people he knew. Mom, dad, grandparents, old ex-friends; they were all taking turns speaking, eyes glowing red and illuminating the disgusted and disappointed expressions on their face. With each description of how they wished Kiran was different, they took a step forward, making the circle tighter and making him more claustrophobic. A spotlight above him grew dimmer and dimmer as they approached, flickering as he cried, hearing his grandmother ask why he’d let his bloodline die, or listening to his parents lament that they’d never have ‘real’ grandchildren. That’s why Askr was such a relief for him: it was finally an out. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to be himself here either, but at least someone wanted him there for who he was, faults, baggage, and all. 

Once the shadowy figures completed their death march and placed their hands on him, Kiran jolted awake, breathing heavily. Usually he slept pretty soundly, but the wind outside and the cold of his room prevented him from falling back asleep. He estimated it was around twelve twenty, and got up to go for a walk. If he was lucky, he’d avoid the night patrols and be able to dodge any questions about if he was feeling okay. Kiran really did not want to describe his dream to someone like Reinhardt or Thrasir. 

Sneaking out his own door, Kiran draped his coat over his shoulders and held his arms close to protect against the cold. The castle was pleasantly chilly at night, or at least he thought. Back home, Kiran was accustomed to having a fan on full blast pointed straight at him as he slept. That white noise was one of the luxuries of his world that he truly missed. Honestly, a phone and internet connection became pretty easy to live without once he realized there were hundreds of heroes just waiting to converse with him daily. 

After a roundabout walk of this floor of the barracks, Kiran stopped outside Alfonse’s door. The kiss replayed in his mind, causing his heart to start beating a bit faster. It was hard to believe it happened just hours ago; the memory of Alfonse’s hands on his body, his soft lips... without a second thought, Kiran found himself opening the door slowly, and inching his way in. If Alfonse could make a move on him, he would return the favor. He wouldn’t mind the company right now, either. 

Alfonse was sleeping on his side, facing the empty spot in his bed. Fast asleep, apparently, if he didn’t hear Kiran come in. He was shirtless, his arm over his body, out of the sheets; that alone got Kiran a bit flustered. The Summoner took off his robe, and laid down next to Alfonse, facing the wall. He had no plan beyond this, just lying down here. It felt nice being close to him. Now if only he’d-

“Kiran?” Alfonse moved a bit behind him. Kiran wasn’t about to turn over, and just listened. “Is that... you?” 

“...yeah,” the Summoner curled himself up. “I had a bad dream.”

Alfonse stared at the back of the other man’s head, bewildered. The first place he thought to go for comfort was his room? If the kiss was the first step towards a relationship, Kiran had just made a couple wide strides. The least Alfonse could do was reciprocate. The prince draped his arm over Kiran, pulling him closer. Neither man said anything for a while, the only sound in the room being the sound of them breathing. But, before he fell asleep now, Kiran turned over to face him. Alfonse opened his eyes to see Kiran’s face, and in his half-asleep stupor, grinned at the Summoner. 

“Alfonse?” Kiran spoke, his voice just above a whisper. “Can I ask something?”

He nodded. “Go ahead.”

“How long have you liked me?” Kiran was fine making eye contact like this, surprisingly; and he decided to take advantage of Alfonse being sleepy to continue his question. “Like... romantically, I mean.” 

Alfonse’s response was quick, like he didn’t even need to think about it. His voice was a bit more gruff and groggy than usual. “Since the beginning of our campaign in Nifl. When did you... start feeling attraction towards me?” 

Kiran’s rebuttal was even faster. “Since I got here.”

Alfonse had nothing more to say. So, he filled the silence by reaching over and holding Kiran close. A simple gesture, but once he did it, Kiran realized how cold he’d been; was he shivering? He sat in silence, nowhere to put his hands but Alfonse’s chest. 

“Alfonse, when did you get this scar?” The prince shivered as Kiran traces his finger down his chest as he asked.

“Today,” Alfonse closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn’t embarrass himself and drift off to sleep “in the training tower.” 

“Oh. You should be more,” Kiran’s sentence was interrupted by a yawn. “More careful, Alfonse. I worry about you, you know. A lot.” 

The prince’s next words were directly from the heart. “I worry about you a lot, too.”

——

Kiran woke up to the sound of birds chirping. He sat up, realizing he was no longer in Alfonse’s room. Observing his surroundings, he realized he was back in his room; Kiran rubbed his head and swung himself out of bed. A note hung ominously from the door, pinned there with a dagger. Cautiously, he tore it off the weapon and began reading. 

“Kiran,  
I hope you slept well. I carried you back to your room when I woke up this morning for my early training session; and don’t worry, no one saw me. I thought you’d appreciate it, should anyone come looking for you this morning. It would probably be very confusing should someone find you in my room, in my bed.

But I would like to do that again, if you’d like, that is.   
-Alfonse”

Kiran smiled, happy he had that amount of consideration for him. Turning the note over, he read another single sentence scribed on the back. 

“Sorry about sticking this to your door with a dagger. Like you’ve said before, our world doesn’t have ‘tape’ yet.”


	7. Bite of the Cold Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little long!! I knew what I wanted with this chapter because I laid most of them out, and this one would be just a bit more of stuff between Kiran and Alfonse- but I did a bit of offroading that made this chapter a bit shorter than I would've liked! I think this one and the next (and maaaaaybe the one after that) will have a flashback! I like setting up backstory and stuff, so! Anyways, please enjoy if you have been so far!!

Year two; The fresh morning snow crunched beneath Alfonse’s boots as he made his way out of his tent to attend the war council. The final battle was swiftly approaching, the Order basically at Surtr’s front door. Fjorm insisted on being in the final battle, and the leading members decided to strategize to the point where they could react quickly to any situation. 

“Good morning, everyone,” Alfonse’s voice cut through the silence in the room, making his sister jump awake in her chair. It was *very* early. “Have we made any progress?”

“Not really,” Anna pushed herself up from the table she was leaning on. “The best plan we’ve got so far is that side entrance on the map Loki gave us. It’s not like we don’t have the numbers to pull this off now, but...”

Alfonse looked around, tilting his head in confusion when he realized what was wrong. “...Where’s Kiran?”

“He went to go speak with some of our scouts,” Fjorm began, not even looking up as she drew a possible marching path on the map on the table. “Gerome and Camilla offered to do a fly-over, since Múspell prefers the Wyvern.”

“I see.” Relief washed over him; he was somewhere in the camp and Alfonse had been worried about him. So much for his ‘not growing attached’ rule. 

As the prince half listened to what Anna proposed and Sharena slowly fell back asleep, Kiran whipped open the tent and stepped inside. Everyone smiled at him, giving a half nod as he waltzed over to lay his reports down.

“Morning, all! Alright, so,” Kiran laid some papers out alongside the map, beautiful cursive words written by Camilla detailing enemy movement and numbers helping them in their decision. “The information from Loki’s map is true. No clue what she specifically has to gain from aiding us like this now, but we have to assume this is fortune shining on us.” 

“Are you sure this isn’t some sort of trap, still?” Anna looked concerned, like their master tactician Summoner had his back against the wall with this decision. 

“Like I said,” Kiran rubbed his temples, not annoyed at Anna, but tired of thinking why someone like Loki would do this. “I have no clue why, but she’s helping us. You think I’m not absolutely befuddled too?”

“Kiran is right. Perhaps she had a change of heart?” Fjorm spoke up between them, and everyone in the room looked at her, saying nothing. “Okay, maybe not. But if playing into her hands gets me my revenge... so be it. I trust Kiran’s judgement on this.”

“If you’re sure, Princess Fjorm,” Kiran gathered his papers and closed his tome he kept them bunched up in. “We can mobilize within the hour.”

Fjorm smiled, and nodded once. “Yes. Let’s end this.”

Something about the interaction made Alfonse... really happy. He had taken the Summoner for granted the first year he’d been here; one might even say he was abrasive or rude to him. But it was all in the name of not getting close to heroes, right? The Summoner taking him off the battlefield after being injured by Veronica and seeing him so dedicated to helping yet another kingdom in need melted his heart in a way he didn’t think possible anymore. That mysterious man, Bruno, left Alfonse believing he had to be a fortress; that he could have no one or nothing, and his days were to be spent alone so he could stay strong. Then, what of Askr? Would he fall by the wayside, the sad, secluded prince? Second fiddle to Sharena and the person she eventually married? Alfonse wasn’t even sure she wanted the throne, but... Kiran made something stir deep in his heart, and he’d do anything to continue stoking that fire.

Anna rolled up the map and picked Sharena up, exiting the tent with Fjorm. Kiran turned to leave as well, but turned as Alfonse reached for him. 

“Ah- Kiran? A word, please?” The prince nearly grabbed at his sleeve before stopping himself. 

“Oh? Just one?” Kiran’s little smile, so proud at his own joke, gave Alfonse butterflies. “Sorry. Just jokin’ with you. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to let you know,” Alfonse straightened himself. He found the courage to look Kiran in the eye to say this, this time. “It’s going to be considerably more dangerous in there, and I’m going to make sure I keep you safe. I have your back, as you’ve consistently had mine.”

Maybe it was just the cold, but the prince pretended not to notice Kiran’s face turning red. “Ah. I-I see. Thank you, Alfonse. That means a lot.”

“You’ve come to mean a lot to Askr and it’s people. And to me.” Alfonse shifted his weight awkwardly, resting his right hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword, the other scratching the back of his neck. “I... couldn’t live with myself if you were to come to harm.”

“You really know how to butter me up, huh?” Kiran put a hand on his shoulder, and the prince almost flinched at the touch. “Thank you. Now, let’s get this army ready. We’ve got a final battle to attend.”

——

“...and I guess that’s when I really realized I was into him,” Kiran wiped his forehead with his bare forearm, having the bright idea to garden with his coat off this time. “Just that idea of having a handsome knight that’ll protect me, I... oh man, it had me swooning that night.”

“Kiran,” Hríd stopped watering the plants for a moment, holding his watering can to his chest. The more buff prince of ice was wearing a tight shirt and some shorts, unaccustomed to how much warmer it was in Askr. “I only asked if you had met anyone special since our blind date.”

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Kiran stopped for a moment to look up at the other man. “I didn’t mean to ramble, honest.”

Hríd got back to work, watering the berry bushes. “It’s quite alright, Kiran. I actually enjoyed hearing your story.”

The summoner stopped mid weed-pull, staring at him with an open mouth. “Really? I thought it’d be annoying.”

“No, it’s cute!” Hríd laughed; Kiran always thought he had a really nice voice, and hearing him laugh was great too. Good looks coupled with that made him just Kiran’s type, too. “I’m glad you two are finally realizing how good you are together.” 

Kiran looked a bit frightened at how nonchalantly he said that. “...is it that obvious?”

“To me,” the other kingdom’s prince approached Kiran, and sat down next to him. “The two of you obviously share a strong bond, correct?” 

“I... I think so.” Kiran kept looking forward, arms wrapped around his knees in his sitting position. He could feel Hríd’s eyes on him. “There’s definitely something there, right?”

“Absolutely,” Hríd stood, offering Kiran his hand. “I can notice something there, and it’s worth pursuing.” 

Kiran sat there, lost in thought for a moment, “Ha. Well, thank you for that. And thanks for helping today”

The positive reinforcement some of these heroes were giving him was really helpful; if he had doubts about staying in Askr forever, they were almost completely gone. If there were people, namely Sharena, that approved? He wouldn’t mind staying for the rest of his life as their legendary hero that married the prince. It sounded like a nice way to end up to him.

“It’s really no problem, Summoner,” Hríd flashed his silly little grin, and his eyes drifted off somewhere behind Kiran. “Oh, speak of the devil.”

“Kiran!” The Summoner’s whipped around at the sound of Alfonse’s voice, almost jumping into Hríd’s arms in surprise. “Would you mind coming with me for a while?” 

Kiran sputtered for a moment, unsure of what to say, until Hríd gave him a literal push. “Uh, y-yes! Would you mind if I washed up first?” 

Alfonse put a hand to his chin, thinking. “I suppose we have a little time before we’re needed in the grand hall. Shall I escort you to the baths?”

His face getting red as he heard Hríd giggle behind him, Kiran walked to Alfonse with his head angled down. 

“Oh, and Hríd,” Alfonse looked back over once Kiran had stepped in front of him. “Thank you for keeping him company while I was out.”

Nifl’s prince gave a bow. “My pleasure, Prince Alfonse.”

——

“So, what’s goin’ on now?” Kiran was almost skipping through the hall, clean coat billowing behind him as he sped forward.

Alfonse kept a longer gait to catch up. “Ah, just some last minute changes and suggestions for the ball Anna wanted to run by you.”

“My opinion?” Kiran stopped in front of the door to the bathhouse. “Why me?”

“She may not show it, but commander Anna holds you in pretty high esteem,” Alfonse grabbed the door handle, opening it slightly to get Kiran to move. “You should’ve seen us trying to pitch tactical decisions to her before your arrival.”

“Well, a business oriented mind is a tactical one. I suppose it’s like Saias says, a thousand Pegasi led by a dragon can-“ the smug tone in Kiran’s voice quickly trailed off as he walked into the bathhouse. Nothing was particularly wrong or out of place, but one thing was odd; no one else was there.

“Ah,” Kiran could feel himself start to sweat. “Well, Alfonse, if you want to wait outside the door, I’ll be done in a few-“

“Hmm? I thought I’d join you,” Alfonse began undressing, taking off the frilly piratey princey shirt he was wearing first. Kiran’s brain screamed at him to keep his eyes on his. “The warm water would do my body good, after today’s training.” 

Clearing his throat, the Summoner took his coat off and started on the rest of his outfit. “Well, um. I-If you say so.”

The prince smirked; he knew that he was doing. He hadn’t been this bold with someone since Zacharias, and it felt good to let loose and tease someone again. Kiran kept giving sideways glanced towards Alfonse as they both undressed to their undergarments, eyeing his body. Could the prince blame him? Not really, it wasn’t like Alfonse was ugly. He had a nice body; a few heroes told him that themselves when he wore the spring festival outfit. Namely Niles, though, so he ignored it. As Alfonse looked back at Kiran, he couldn’t help but yearn for the other man as well. The night before, holding him to his chest, feeling the warmth radiate from his palms... he wanted that exact feeling more than anything right now. It was about midday, so he couldn’t have that, but maybe he could have something close to it.

The two men stepped into the warm bath, sitting a few inches apart. Kiran closed his eyes, tilting his head back and placing his hands under the water at his sides. Feeling brave, Alfonse put his hand on the Summoner’s. The prince found it cute that the simplest of contact, just lacing their fingers together could get him sighing contentedly. He could understand it, three years completely alone in a new world, one must yearn for the safety felt in the touch of another. Then, Kiran’s head turned to Alfonse. They exchanged a wordless glance for a while, before Kiran stood, repositioning himself so he was standing with one leg on either side of him. At a loss for words, Alfonse just looked up at him, until he sat back down in the prince’s lap. They were as close as they were just last night, but this time in the public bathhouse. The thrill of the possibility of being caught excited Alfonse, his heart rate increasing and his pupils dilating as he stared down Kiran. 

“Alfonse,” Kiran brought his hand to the other man’s cheek. The warm water felt good as it trickled down off his palm and down his skin. “...can I kiss you?”

The question caught him off guard. It didn’t strike him as odd, though Alfonse didn’t ask permission the night he came into Kiran’s room; he thought it was cute he’d ask while straddling him like this. 

Perhaps it was the heat of the moment, or the adrenaline, or the influence of the warm bath, but Alfonse whispered his answer to him. “Absolutely.”

Kiran’s other hand came to Alfonse’s other cheek as their faces gravitated towards each other. The prince took the lead, covering his Summoner’s lips with his own, tongue entering his mouth and dominating the kiss. Kiran preferred it that way, keeping a more passive approach while Alfonse continued his brash way, doing whatever felt good unless Kiran said ‘no’. He had just figured out his feelings were requited, he did not want to scare Kiran off now. Not ever.

The two men pulled back, a line of saliva connecting their tongues as the kiss finally ended. Kiran was panting, nearly out of breath; Alfonse could do nothing but stare up at the man that was seated in his lap. For a moment, Kiran’s hands explored Alfonse’s body, though most of it was under the water. His chest, his arms, shoulders; then Kiran wrapped his arms behind Alfonse’s neck.

“You know,” Kiran leaned forward a bit, so their noses were almost touching. “I could get used to this.” 

“Well,” Alfonse’s eyes drifted downward, one hand trailing down Kiran’s body and resting on his undergarments. “We could continue further, if you-“ 

“MAN,” Gray burst through the door, followed by Tobin and Alm. The three were taking off clothes as they came through the door. “A bath is *totally* in order right now.” 

As the door opened, Kiran threw himself off Alfonse’s lap, making a significant splash and ripple throughout the bath. None of the new occupants seemed to notice, as they were still undressing.

Alfonse leaned over to Kiran and whispered. “Let’s just head to the grand hall, hmm?”

Kiran was beet red, heart rapidly beating. “Good idea.” 

The prince and the Summoner cleared out quickly, grabbing their clothes and drying as fast as possible. Kiran tied his coat around this waist, hoping no one would notice the wet spots left from a hasty drying job. It was a close one; had Kiran not thrown himself off Alfonse’s lap they could’ve been caught. Would word spread fast? How many people would approve of such a thing? Though technically still at war with Embla, there was relative peace. Could this disqualify Alfonse from his position as Askr’s next king? These questions piledrived onto Kiran’s brain, making him feel worse and worse about his carelessness in the moment... up until he realized Alfonse was looking over at him and giggling. Once he saw the prince laughing, his anxieties disappeared. If Alfonse of all people could laugh about almost being outed in public, then maybe things would be okay.


	8. The Swordsman and the Guy Getting Stabbed

The embarrassed duo of Alfonse and Kiran made their way into the grand hall, descending the steps of the more illustriously decorated entrance. Anna was once again directing heroes to place things, but this time it was heavy lifters bringing in large, beautiful wood tables, chairs, and others heaving boxes of silverware and glasses to set up. Effie and Barst set a table down as Bartre walked up behind them, setting down plates and carefully placing the drinking glasses. Anna eyed him as he did it, and Bartre was sweating like he knew she was. The broom laying against a nearby column betrayed the onlooker’s trust in his ability to handle the fragile glass. As she heard them approach, Anna let her steely gaze soften and turn to Alfonse and Kiran.

“Hello you two,” Anna flinched as she heard a glass shatter from behind her, taking a few seconds to close her eyes and sigh deeply. When she heard Bartre start to sweep up the glass shards, she opened her eyes again; but before she spoke, Anna’s hand reached up to hold the longer strand of Alfonse’s hair on the left side of his head, then she dropped it like a wet noodle. Her eyes drifted over to Kiran. “...why’re you wet? And... only in random areas?”

The two men exchanged a few glances and stammered a bit, unable to adequately make up a lie in time. Eventually, after about 15 seconds, Kiran settled on, “Uh. Rain?” 

Anna’s face contorted in pure confusion, mouthing something like ‘rain? What the fuck?’ Before she turned around and grabbed what looked to be clothes in a bag, tossing it at Kiran. The Summoner fumbled with the catch for a second before stabilizing himself and balancing upright. 

“You’re welcome,” Anna unscrewed a flask she had in her bag. Kiran had never seen her day drink before, but figured if she had to work with these heroes any longer, it wouldn’t be the last time. “Try it on in your room later.” 

Kiran looked in the bag, afraid to touch anything inside now. “...What is it?”

Their commander finished her swig, capping the flask once more. “A suit. You know how I keep a record of every bet I make, so I can make sure eventually I win? Sharena bet me a year ago that you’d wear that coat to a party, and I’m not about to lose five thousand gold.”

“...and,” Kiran put his hand on the coat he loved so much, still tied around his waist. “How much did the suit cost?” 

“4,000 gold, plus a quick and easy favor from Ethlyn,” Anna pointed at Kiran and winked. “That’s economics, baby.” 

“Well, the grand hall looks amazing,” Alfonse stepped into the conversation, running a hand through his hair. “You’ve done a fantastic job decorating.” 

“Yeah, well,” Anna shrugged. “I felt like we could all use a party, and I suppose I’m also the party commander, huh?” 

“She’s right, we could use a party,” Kiran smiled, moving his gaze between his two friends. “Morale’s been high since the end of the Hel campaign, and it’d be nice to congratulate everyone for their much appreciated contributions.”

Alfonse’s grin became hollow as it was brought up, memories resurfacing, some he’d never forget, but that he would prefer to. A world full of nothing but the skeletons and ghosts of Askr’s people, King Gustav’s death, Hel’s attempts on Alfonse’s life... they all weighed heavy on his mind. Her promise to make him suffer in unimaginable ways still woke him up screaming.

“Hey,” Kiran placed a hand on Alfonse’s arm, causing him to jump. “You’re all pale, are you feeling okay? Maybe you should go rest up.” 

“That might be for the best,” Alfonse closed his eyes right and rubbed his temples. He forced himself to unclench his jaw; how long had he been grinding his teeth? “Forgive me, I’ll see you both at dinner, yes?” 

Without another word from Anna or Kiran, Alfonse walked out to go to his quarters. They silently watched him go back up the stairs and disappear around the corner. Someone would go check on him later, most likely Kiran, so neither was too worried.

“So... you and Alfonse are going together, right? I think-” Kiran would have answered her truthfully this time, but Anna’s eyes slammed shut as she heard another glass smash. “Oh. My fuck.”

——

Early Year 3; Alfonse hit the ground, scurrying backwards as fast as he could. Hel approached him, floating in the air in an insanely sinister way, appearing to just slide along an axis, no bobbing up and down as one might expect from other beings that can fly in such a manner, like Yune appeared to; it was just the off-putting vibe she wanted to put out. 

“Nine days,” her voice creaked and moaned, like a house’s old boards underfoot. It was freakish and unnatural, a ghastly voice that sent chills up the spine. A whisper, yet loud enough for the army to hear. “Your life will end in nine days, Alfonse, Prince of Askr. Attempt to run from your fate, and I will find you all the same.”

It was a power play to use this so early in the fight against her, to be sure. Truthfully, Alfonse was scared shitless. He couldn’t die, not now. Kiran wanted to jump in and offer himself up, but he knew Alfonse would never allow it. Before they knew it, nine days passed, quietly and solemnly. The kingdom was at a loss; if their prince was to die, what would become of the kingdom? Princess Sharena, though kind, didn’t exactly have the people’s trust as a leader yet. 

“...when do you think it’ll happen?” Kiran spoke to Anna, his voice sounding like he’d just finished crying. He had. 

“No clue,” Anna tried her best to mask any emotion in her voice, but it was clear she was devastated even at the thought of losing her dear friend and comrade. “Only thing we can do is wait and try to kill Hel when she appears before she can kill him. 

Kiran looked to the floor, unsatisfied with her answer. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he’d failed. He had no reason to, it’s not like he could’ve prevented this at all; especially if killing someone is as easy as Hel just saying they’ll die. Kiran was powerless to stop it. ‘Maybe if I’d kept him out of danger,’ he thought, his eyes burning as tears formed. ‘Maybe if I was just a better tactician...’ 

Kiran stood. More than anything, he was scared of facing the royal family after what he could only describe as ‘a serious fucking blunder’. He wanted—no, needed—to apologize. Alfonse would go on about how it’s not his fault, and he knew he shouldn’t think of it as such, but as their chief executive officer of moving people across a battlefield, he couldn’t shake his guilt. 

“I’m gonna... go say goodbye,” Kiran spoke to no one in particular, just stating his reason for leaving Anna behind. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Anna called to him, her voice low, more sad than anyone was used to. It was weird to hear her in a mood that wasn’t happy or angry. “This has hit you hard, Kiran.”

“I’ll be fine,” He backed another few paces away. “I just need to do this now. Before I regret never doing it.”

Anna was silent, reading Kiran’s face. She knew he was being genuine; it was more her looking to see how close he was to crying. “Just... remember we’re here for you. I’m the commander and Sharena is a princess, sure, but we’re friends first.” 

“I understand,” Kiran bowed slightly. The sentiment meant a lot to him, but he couldn’t take her up on her offer right now. He also wasn’t sure how great of a therapist either of them would be. “I’ll be back, okay?”

Kiran made his way up the stairs, and stopped in front of Alfonse’s door. How many times had he just passed by here, giving it nothing more than a passing glance as he walked off to his room? Far too many. He was close with Alfonse now, but he should’ve been closer. Cautiously, Kiran opened the door, not bothering with knocking. There were no candles lit, so the room was semi-dark and the only light source was the window. Kiran remembered his room being pretty bare, as far as countertop space went; so of course he noticed every space filled with vases of flowers. It struck him as insanely macabre to send flowers directly to him as if he was already dead, but resolved his problems with it in his mind, reasoning there was good intentions behind sending them.

“Alfonse,” Kiran spoke softly, announcing himself behind the prince. The other man was seated on a chest that sat at the foot of his bed. “I’ve come to speak with you, i-if I can.” 

“Of course,” He sounded as if he’d just finished crying. His normally strong, determined voice was replaced with one laced with fear and uncertainty. “I’m just... waiting on an appointment, heh.”

The Summoner could only bring himself to half-smile at the joke. It’s great he could still laugh, but that was all the joke deserved, really. 

Kiran stepped closer cautiously. “Are you feeling okay?” 

Alfonse huffed, gesturing around him. “Everyone appears to think I’m not. I’m not terminally ill, just... cursed to die. So everyone’s sending flowers, I feel like shit for letting you down, letting the order down, and letting my parents down. All I have now are these flowers and this... fucking dead branch my father gave me.”

The prince put his head in his hands for a while. Kiran couldn’t tell if he was crying, but he approached to rub his back in an attempt to comfort him. Alfonse flinched at the unexpected touch at first, but let Kiran continue after a moment. He needed the contact right now. 

“Sorry. I don’t mean to lose my temper,” Alfonse sat up straight, moving to stand. “Here. I have something for you.”

“For me? Alfonse, please,” Kiran waves his hands in attempt to stop him. “You don’t have to give me anything. I-I’m here for you, I-“

Alfonse shoved something metal into his hands, cutting Kiran off. “Here. An Askran seal hairpin. It’s a medal of high honor for soldiers here, but it means jack shit to me when my mother unceremoniously hands it to me in my room because she pities me.”

Kiran’s hand traced the metalwork for a moment before looking back to the disheveled prince. “...really?”

“Really as in I’m really giving this to you, or really as in you’re asking if that really happened?” Alfonse crossed his arms. “Because it’s yes to both.”

He’d never seen Alfonse this mad. It was close to how he acted around Kiran for part of year one, but it never got like this. He supposed being literally near death did that to people. Kiran pocketed the pin, and turned his attention back to Alfonse.

“Look, I... just wanted to come say sorry. I know you don’t want pity, but,” Kiran stepped one pace closer and wrapped his arms around Alfonse. “You’re my friend. And I’m going to miss you so, so fucking much. Wherever you go, know that I’ll always come find you. Okay?”

Alfonse was dumbstruck by the sentiment. With everyone else it was what sounded like empty condolences. But Kiran he could tell was genuine. He was always genuine. So, in return, Alfonse offered a genuine reply. Perhaps this is where his feelings for Kiran took really strong deep root in himself. 

“Perhaps In a better life, in a better time,” Alfonse returned the hug. “We’ll find each other once more.”

——

Alfonse shook the thought of the Hel campaign out of his head. Thinking of King Gustav’s sacrifice made him... well, a mess. His sacrifice made for a better situation and led to their winning, but seeing his father die for him and then having to kill his undead form was a big issue for Alfonse. It plagued his mind at night and woke him up in a cold sweat remembering the blade entrusted to him by his father parting his dead flesh, granting him a second death. Perhaps it was the better option for King Gustav to die in his place, considering his condition only their mother knew about. He got to go out saving someone and to deny his own father’s killer the satisfaction of taking her real target. But he wished he could thank him properly, before having to kill him again. The thought made him shiver as he put a hand on his door.

“Alfonse!” The prince yelped as a hand grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him backwards. Sharena turned him around, and Alfonse huffed; annoyed she scared him like that but glad it was just her. “Are you okay? You’ve been walking in circles in front of your door again.” 

“Oh, hah...” Alfonse’s face was gloomy, which was out of the ordinary for him in public. “Just thinking about... *it*. Again.” 

Sharena’s expression softened. She knew exactly what he was talking about; he only spoke about their father’s death vaguely like that. He wasn’t afraid to face anything except that memory. She didn’t know why it came but, she knew she needed to get his mind off this, and fast. 

“Hey, I know it’s rough... especially on you,” Sharena hadn’t laid a finger on their father in that fight, her lance Fensalir not having the misfortune of drawing his blood. “Do you wanna come in here and talk about anything else? I’ve got snacks!!”

Alfonse wanted to act annoyed, but his smile at her cheery disposition betrayed him. She led him in, and closed the door behind them, just in case. She really did have little snacks in her room, which didn’t really strike him as odd, considering how she acts. Alfonse took a small teatime sandwich adorned with thin slices of meat and cheese. On the topic of her room, Alfonse noticed she’d rearranged it once more. The bed was now between two windows, the dresser and mirror on the side opposite, and various items strewn about messily. Her personality shone through here; a couple cute stuffed animals laid on her bed, brightly colored banners hung from every wall, and her lance was out of its sheath, leaning against the wall next to a parasol their mother had bought her. Alfonse sometimes envied her ability to live a bit more carefree and, as their mother might say, ‘sloppy’. 

Sharena sat in her bed with legs crossed. “So! Tell me... you and the Summoner a thing yet?”

“Sharena!” Alfonse scoffed, stammering as he thought of something to say to get him out of answering this. “I hardly think that’s-“ 

“Oh, my gods, Alfonse, PUH-LEASE,” The Princess leaned over her bed frame to get closer to her brother, who was still standing with his little sandwich. “You two are such good friends, and if Anna can see there’s something there, and MOM’S cool with it, then-“

“Wait wait wait,” Alfonse waved his hands in front of him, sandwich flopping around a bit. “MOM’S COOL WITH—[ahem]—mom is cool with *what*?”

Noticing him correct his volume, Sharena spoke at an almost whisper. “Mom is cool with you being a... you know.” 

All Alfonse could do was laugh as he watched his sister make a limp-wrist gesture at him. Everything she was saying was invasive as hell, but she only had good intentions. He was glad he could let his guard down with her, at least. 

“Well,” Alfonse took a bite of his sandwich, then pointed it at his sister to address her and command attention. “I can’t ask that everyone accept it, but I ask they respect it at the very least.” 

“Mmm, I understand,” Sharena sat back, steepling her fingers. “I do have one question about it. The whole ‘gay’ thing, as Kiran called it.”

Alfonse flinched, wondering when Kiran had discussed this with her. He couldn’t have told her about the bath house, but he could’ve gone into detail about the kiss, or them sharing a bed the night before. Warily, he decided he’d allow it. “Okay... shoot.”

“Who’s the ‘top’ one in this scenario, you or Kiran? Because Anna thought it’d be him because Zacharias was so buff, but Kiran?” Sharena waited for a moment, as Alfonse was choking on his sandwich. Once he had stopped coughing, she continued. “Kiran’s a bit lazy off duty and he takes things as they come. He can be a bit bossy, I guess you like that. But a ‘top’?” 

Alfonse took a few deep breaths. “Top?”

“Yeah, it’s how Kiran’s described the roles before.” Sharena was explaining with her hands, using quotation marks with the unfamiliar words she got from their Summoner. “‘Top’ and ‘bottom’.”

“Roles?” Alfonse looked around frantically, looking for a way out of this discussion. “I-I haven’t even thought this through that far!”

“Oh come on, Alfonse,” Sharena rolled her eyes, not believing him in the slightest. “Just tell me. Who’s the, er... Swordsman? And who’s the... uh, I dunno, guy getting stabbed?”

With that, Alfonse set his half-eaten sandwich back on her tray and started to make his way out. “Goodbye. See you at dinner. I am not talking about this with my blood related sister.” 

The princess laughed when she heard the door close. “Must be him. That’s a bet even Anna can’t fix in her favor to beat me.”


	9. His Deepest Wish

“Chrom! Good gods above, I swear-“ Lissa huffed as she adjusted her brother’s tie. “MUST you rip one sleeve off everything you own?”

“What??” Chrom looked genuinely upset that she didn’t like the style he was bringing to the table. “Robin likes it, that’s all that matters.” 

“...I wouldn’t say *like*,” Robin said, clinging to Chrom’s arm. They had yet to get ready, as did most of the castle, since it was still early morning. “It is very indicative of him and his style, and I like that. It screams ‘Chrom’!”

Kiran couldn’t help but smile, seeing all the heroes bustling about, busy not with a crisis, but instead a party. Some had already donned their formal attire and were socializing in the main hall; Anna forbid anyone from going in the grand hall before the party because too many glasses were smashed already, and she couldn’t risk roughhousing. All around, the Summoner witnessed heroes like Roy being helped into his suit by Eliwood, or Berkut practicing his dancing with Rinea behind a pillar. Once more, Askr’s ability to bring everyone together moved him. 

“Summoner! Don’t tell me you aren’t participating in the festivities!” Sothis spoke from behind him on his seat on the steps. “It simply won’t do for this realms saving grace to sit by and watch the fun.”

“Oh, no, I plan on attending tonight, really,” Kiran began, facing the little goddess. Her hands on her hips and pouty expression made him laugh a little, the opposite of the respect her words commanded. “It’s just... I don’t really have anyone to help me with all this like some of the heroes do.” 

Sothis was nodding, eyes fixated on the Summoner. She had a way of reading him that was almost uncanny. “Ah, I see. If you lack companionship for assistance, I shall round up a few of these heroes, and we will make you look your best for tonight.”

“You don’t have to do that for me, really! I-I’m sure I can put a suit on myself.” Kiran was attempting to be humble, wary to accept help from an actual god. 

“You inhabit a realm full of the greatest seamstresses and upstanding gentlemen,” Sothis pointed at his face directly. “And you won’t take my offer? Nonsense. Expect us at your quarters at... erm, after my afternoon nap.”

Kiran could do nothing but nod as she spun and floated away, leaving him unable to retort. No telling when she would come by, but he had an hour or two before noon, so he decided to do his rounds. The least he could do now was offer some positive reinforcement to heroes that needed it.

“Titania! Looking good! Morgan, I love the suit, kid! Anna- ANNA?” The Summoner stopped in his tracks as he saw his commander approaching in a stunning red dress with a split on the left side and beret. Her heels clacked against the stone as she came to a stop. “Holy shit! You look great, like-“

“Like a million gold pieces, right?” She did a quick spin, holding her arms out so he could get a good look. Kiran might be gay, but he knew a pretty lady when he saw one. “I never get to dress up, so I got excited and got it all on early.”

“You look fantastic!” Kiran gestured at her outfit, slack jawed. “I almost can’t believe you’re the same commander Anna that runs drills on us.” 

“Well, don’t drink too much tonight,” Anna placed a hand on Kiran’s shoulder, squeezing slightly. “We’re getting up and training tomorrow morning!”

Nothing was said and a couple beats of silence passed as Kiran stared at her. Finally, Anna started clutching her chest and leaning backwards, letting out the most genuine belly laugh he’d ever heard.

“I’m just fucking with you. I’m sleeping until noon tomorrow, so go crazy,” Anna started to walk away towards the grand hall before turning back around to address the Summoner. “I’m sure you’ll be with Alfonse a lot tonight, but save a dance for me, Kiran!”

He was a bit flustered, face flush as he digested what she said. “O-of course!”

“Man,” The Commander stretched her arms on her way through the ocean of heroes socializing, noticing a few wandering eyes drift her way. “I haven’t been able to let loose since the last ball.”

——

Alfonse looked into his mirror. There were a few things he noticed now that he had never before. Had he always had those faint little freckles on his nose? The blue hue of his eyes looked a bit strange, the way he was staring now. His fingers traced his jaw, then the dark circles under his eyes. He pressed his thumb to his lips, and turned his head in response to the knock at his door.

“Hello?” Against better judgement, he didn’t ask who it was. “...Come in.”

The most unexpected guest of all, Alfonse’s mother opened the door and stepped in his room. It looked like she’d been getting ready, makeup done ahead of time and hair in those buns she likes so much. In her hand she held a small box. 

“Getting ready, dear?” Her voice was so sweet and nice, he couldn’t help but drop his guard.

“You could say that,” Alfonse turned back to the mirror for a moment. “I’m just thinking about some things.”

Queen Henriette nodded, her eyes fixing on his suit; it was similar to an officer’s uniform, Kiran equated it to the dress military people would wear at those ceremonies. At the last ball they had after the Nifl campaign, Kiran said he looked like a ‘dapper little sailor boy’, and he had never known how to take that comment until a few days ago. 

Finally, Henriette spoke once more. “Well... I’ve brought you something. It’s a gift you might have use for soon.”

“Oh? What is it?” Alfonse turned his attention back to his mother. 

The Queen extended her hand, tiny box laying in her flat palm. Alfonse took it, turned it around, and his eyes went between it and his mother. She looked at him expectantly, a smile on her face. It’d been so long since he’d seen her give a genuine smile, he felt like he had to return it; and as he did he felt his anxieties melt. As he opened the box, unable to parse what she was doing, Henriette explained.

“As you know, your father... was buried with my ring. A piece to keep with him in the great beyond until I meet him again. But with me he left this,” She pointed to a beautiful gold ring adorned with the signature woven style of Askr’s crest. “A ring that has been in the royal family for generations upon generations. He gave it to me, and now it is yours to give.”

Alfonse couldn’t speak, he was dumbfounded. 

“Of course, you shouldn’t rush your decisions. However, when you know, you know. Perhaps you already have someone,” Henriette held her son’s hands in hers. “Like that Summoner of yours, hmm?” 

His instincts told him to jerk his hands away, to run, to leave, to do anything but be here right now talking about this. But something about her voice made him stay; Alfonse’s eyes slammed shut, and he began to cry. He pulled his mother in for a hug, and she comforted him as best as she could. 

“Forgive me, Alfonse. Your sister is a bit of a gossip,” Henriette said as she stroked her son’s back, patting every so often in her attempt to make him feel better. “But if he makes you happy... that is all I could ever ask for.”

“Thank you, mother,” he gripped her shoulders, able to look her in the eye now. “For everything.”

“It’s no problem, dear. Honestly,” Henriette let go of Alfonse, then sat on his bed. “No, won’t you tell me a bit about our Master Summoner? I feel so terrible that we haven’t had the chance to chat. I’d like to thank him.”

“Well... he’s kind, gentle, nurturing, cute, and he’s dedicated himself fully to our cause. I think he really likes it here,” Alfonse stopped himself, embarrassed to divulge too much to his mother on why he’d fallen in love. He cast his gaze to the box now in his hand. “But I don’t know if he’d want to stay with me forever.”

Henriette managed a half smile, not wanting to encourage her son’s sad line of thinking at all. “The way he’s fought for us for three years, Alfonse... it sounds like he’s already made a choice.” 

The prince felt his eyes sting. He didn’t want to cry again, but he felt the tears forming. Perhaps Kiran didn’t want to go home, maybe he *would* stay here forever. 

“I’m no genius, and definitely not a fortune teller,” The Queen began as she stood up, making her way to the door. “But the legend of the Summoner has no written ending. Perhaps it was to keep things exciting. The most exciting part? You two can decide to make your own.”

With a wink, the door opened and shut, and she was gone. Alfonse felt weak in the knees at the idea of spending the rest of his life with his most trusted confidant and friend. It felt unreal to have such a fairy tale scenario play out for him, for the cards in his hand to be a royal flush for once. The prince laid on his bed, covering his smiling, blushing face, confidence building and ideas of the future filling his head. Alfonse and Kiran... Kings of Askr. He liked the sound of that.

——

Closing his door behind him, Kiran put his back on the hard wood and closed his eyes for a moment. His hair ruffled and outfit wrinkled, the Summoner let out a sigh. He was never one for parties, really. Even if they were medieval times ‘let’s all waltz and drink champagne’ parties; a far cry from what people his age did in his world. Still, socializing with all these kinds of people was it’s own reward. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat had Kiran jumping. Opening his eyes, he realized Sothis was already in his room with Oboro, Ethlyn, Micaiah, Finn, and Reinhardt in her entourage. Attempting to calm his nerves, Finn spoke up first.

“Pardon, Sir Kiran,” His voice was friendly and familiar yet firm, something Kiran had become accustomed to. He liked Finn and how he commanded respect, and was happy to see him reunited with his family here. “I think it would do you well to actually lock your door.”

“Uh,” Kiran raised his hand and slowly waved to everyone, a few of them waving back. “Hello, everyone. Sothis, is this-“

“I’ve assembled a team to help you today, as you project yourself as if you sorely need it,” Sothis spoke to him, floating at eye level. He couldn’t even be mad, because she was right. “Two of the loveliest seamstresses here, and the other three just said they liked you, and that they’d give you a ‘pep talk’.” 

“Oh, w-well,” Kiran bowed, humbled at their willingness to help him. “Thank you for your support, truly!”

Sothis smacked the back of his head as he walked further into his room. “No more of that stammering! You are the Summoner of legend! Kings and gods are at your command, you must act like it! Carry yourself with a bit more pride!”

Micaiah took Kiran’s arm, pulling him over to the mirror while Oboro and Ethlyn got to work, pulling out his suit. “Please, Sothis! We should be a bit more supportive, yes? He’s clearly under a lot of pressure!” 

“The balance of this realm depends on him,” Reinhardt put a hand on Kiran’s other shoulder. “We should allow him a bit of anxiety over his lofty position, it is warranted.” 

“You have support available in each of us, Sir Kiran,” Finn continued speaking as he put on the white pants, two seamstresses having him stand on a chair to get to work. “No matter where we’ve come from or our walk of life, we are all united under your banner. I am proud to serve, sir.”

“Honestly,” Oboro spoke while adjusting something, speaking through the pins she was holding in her mouth. “You remind me a lot of Lord Takumi, in the way that you downplay yourself. He used to have a huge inferiority complex, until he realized what a driving force he was for his people. Just like you!”

“I was just about to say,” Ethlyn chimed in, ever the chipper person. “He reminds me so much of Quan! Dependable, kind, strong; and you’re quite the looker too, Kiran!”

“See, Kiran? Everyone here knows how hard you work,” Micaiah placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing ever so slightly. “When Sothis said you were feeling down, we were all volunteering to come cheer you up!” 

Reinhardt stood behind Kiran, eyeing him in the mirror. He was an intimidating man, to be sure, but Kiran felt something calming about him; fatherly, even. Like Finn, he was a guiding hand to Kiran. “Victory here hinges on you; we would gladly put ourselves on the line for you. You being a fantastic leader and overall man is the just icing on the proverbial cake.”

Kiran began to tear up as he slipped on the white dress shirt with an Askran design. Oboro slapped his hand away with a ‘sorry’ when he tried to fry his eyes with his sleeve, and Finn offered him the end of his scarf. “Gosh, guys, I... I don’t know how to thank you for this.”

“Please,” Sothis was floating behind them all, looking bored. Well, perhaps not bored, but just sleepy, as always. “Anything for our great hero Kiran.”

As the seamstresses finished their work fitting him for his suit, they all filed out with Kiran standing in his room, dressed for the party, alone with Sothis.

“So, uh...” Kiran shuffled awkwardly, afraid to say anything wrong to a god-like being he’s seen decimate battlefields alone. “Thank you again. I guess I really needed that.”

“I know you did!” She looked smug, and with a wave of her hand, bid Kiran to sit in the chair he was standing on earlier. “Now please, sit. I have something to tell you.” 

Kiran sat, worried as to what she could have been saving for now. They were alone, and for a brief moment he entertained a thought that this was an assassination attempt, but he laughed it off. 

“You have been unhappy for quite some time, Summoner. Very strange behavior from someone of your stature,” Sothis regarded him with a hand on her chin, as if she was studying some sort of anomaly. “I believe I know why. Tell me, does it have to do with the Prince?” 

Kiran almost jumped out of the chair. “WHAT- h-how did you-“

“I know a great many things, Master Summoner.” Sothis stretched her arms out. “Your recently requited love is secret still to only those you’ve told, trust me. But I am here to help.”

“Y-You are?” Kiran looked frightened, like she was about to trick him. 

“Of course! It’s only fair I help you, after all you’ve done,” Sothis floated once more, golden light starting to shine in the room. “Now, impart your desires to me, The Beginning. I shall do all I can to see them realized.”

Without thinking, Kiran blurted out what he’d wanted all along. “I want to stay here! W-With Alfonse, please! I... I don’t want to go home.”

“That’s... quite the humble wish,” Sothis looked around, as if looking for where the rest of his statement was. “...anything else?” 

“Things have been good between us, really,” twiddling his thumbs in the chair, Kiran began to sweat. “I just want to be sure I can stay here. With him.” 

The little goddess regarded him for a moment, and let out a small chuckle. “So be it. Consider it done. I will see you at the ball; and you had best be prepared to dance all night! Oh, before I forget!”

The Summoner took a step back in fear. “...yes?” 

Sothis snapped her fingers, a white lily flower budding and opening right before his eyes in seconds. It gently floated into her palm, and she raised herself a few inches in the air to place the flower behind Kiran’s ear. “It’s quite the coincidence, both of us being fond of this type of flower. Now, I shall take my leave.”

She floated out the door, laughing like a child, and he was alone once again. Slumping backwards, Kiran’s mind raced, thinking about how wild it was he just asked a real goddess to help him with his love life. It felt like an Ancient Greek myth, and yet it was happening. He didn’t even know what was going on back on the Earth he knew; was time passing the same way? Did people notice he was gone? Did they miss him. It didn’t matter. At least, not anymore. Phones, internet, air conditioning, he’d give it all up to live happily in Askr with Alfonse. Hopefully, Sothis wasn’t lying and could ensure he’d have his desired happy ever after. 

Kiran looked at himself in the mirror finally, taking in the white suit they’d helped dress him up in. The pants, inner vest, and jacket were white; as was the dress shirt, but it did have the interesting Askr gold design to it. His tie was blue, and largely uninteresting, so Kiran decided to accessorize. Grabbing the medal Alfonse had given him not that long ago, he pinned it to his lapel for a bit of extra flair. His regular boots were switched out for a pair of incredibly nice dress shoes; everything being this white had Kiran touching it all very gently, afraid he’d mess it up somehow if he didn’t. 

“Oh, man,” Kiran wiped a tear with the back of his hand. He liked how he looked in his Summoner’s garb, but it really was nice to dress up like this. “I wouldn’t mind dancing with Alfonse in his little military boy suit in *this*.”

The sun was starting its dip below the horizon, and Kiran walked ever so slowly out of his room on his way to the grand hall. He wanted to relish this; every moment, every second was precious. It was so valuable to him, as it could be the beginning of the rest of his life spent here in Askr. 

“Kiran! Why’re you walking like Sheena on a good day?” Sharena closed the door to her room and caught up with him in a few seconds, running in her heels. 

Her dress looked the same as Anna’s, but it was a royal blue with a more intricate Askr-style woven gold design around her chest and waist area, with similar gold bands just above the elbow on both arms. Where Anna wore her beret, Sharena wore a small tiara that rested comfortably in her hair. The shoes were gold as well, and she put on a choker matching the bands as he stepped in time with Kiran in the hall. He looked her up and down, impressed. 

“Just taking it all in,” he sighed, but it was one full of hope, not wistful or sad as they had been the past few days. “You look great, by the way.” 

“Aww, same to you, best friend! That suit looks fantastic,” She gave him a quick one-armed side hug that he leaned into. “Wanna walk in with me? I was supposed to with Anna, but she insisted she had to be there early, so...”

Kiran nodded. “Of course, Sharena. And I promise not to tell anyone if I see the princess and our commanding officer go in the same bedroom tonight.”

Sharena scoffed, but couldn’t refute what he was implying. She was friends with all the heroes from other realms, so it felt the only one she could be intimate with was Anna. It worked out alright for both of them, at least. 

“Alright, Kiran,” Sharena looped her arm around the Summoner’s. “But you’ve gotta tell me all about what happens between you and Alfonse!”

“Eww, no way!”

Sharena put her hand to her mouth for a moment to cover her smile. “I’m joking. Just keep it down in there. I’d hate to have to send Anna out on a noise complaint, hmm?”

They bickered back and forth playfully all the way down the hall while other heroes left their personal quarters ready for the ball. Excited chatter filled the castle as they finally made their way to the grand hall entrance, ready for what Kiran was calling ‘a medieval rager’.


	10. The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and thank you for the really really nice comments!! I hope I wrote something nice that you've enjoyed, I have some ideas for things in the future I'd like to visit on as well, but really, thank you!

The steps leading into the grand hall were adorned with a royal blue carpet and lined with beautiful flowers. The princess and Kiran stepped down them together, and a few heroes looking their way gave a cheer or two, one unidentified person doing the catcall whistle; at who, neither was quite sure. Anna had outdone herself, truly. The decor made the grand hall look like something out of a fairy tale. The chandeliers gave off a golden light all about the room. The duo reached the bottom of the stairs, and Sharena straightened Kiran’s bow tie for him. 

“Alright, I’m gonna go find Anna,” She manhandled him for a moment, before patting his shoulders and taking a step back. “Go mingle, guest of honor! You didn’t hear it from me, but basically everyone here wants a moment alone with you. Good luck being everyone’s favorite!!” 

With that, she was off. The party was in full swing, heroes in formal attire drinking and socializing, with a large portion of floor in the middle cleared for those that wished to dance along with the band, which was situated on a stage just in front of the exit that lead to the balcony. Kiran could pick some faces out of the crowd, receiving polite nods and handshakes from some, full hugs from others. He felt less like a guest of honor, and more like the family of everyone here. They had all become so precious to him, everyone was so kind to him, and the least he could offer in turn was leading them like a good tactician. 

“Ah, Kiran,” A familiar, sweet voice had him turning. Marth approached in a white suit of his own, heeled boots clacking with each step. “I do hope you’ve saved me a dance!”

“I just got here, of course I have!” Kiran took his hand. He was so earnest, he almost didn’t ask the next question. “Princess Caeda won’t mind, Prince Marth?” 

Marth laughed, genuinely amused by the notion. “Of course not. It’s but a dance between friends. Besides, she would like her turn as well.” 

‘Turn?’ Kiran thought to himself. In his head he was imagining a sign-up sheet of heroes that wanted even a moment alone with him. If any of them, he was glad Marth was the first to sweep him into a dance. Being the first hero he’d summoned himself while here, the Hero-King was a great source of support and strength for Kiran. Tonight would likely be a lot of fun, but he had to remember to pace himself. The last dance he had to save for Alfonse.

A hand tapped on Kiran’s shoulder. “Mind if I cut in, Sir Marth?”

The blue haired prince looked up from thenSummoner to whoever was standing behind him. “Oh, of course. I should be finding Caeda now, anyways... I leave him in your hands, Prince Dimitri.”

“Of course,” the young royal looked flustered as he took Kiran’s hands, much smaller in comparison to Dimitri’s. “May I, Summoner?” 

“Please, call me Kiran,” He placed his other hand on his shoulder, readying himself to follow Dimitri’s lead. Kiran found the blond very attractive, but he wasn’t about to chase him after all the progress he’d made with his own prince. “It’s an honor, Dimitri.” 

The two spun around in time to the music, the Summoner impressed at how effortlessly the Prince twirled him around; sometimes it felt good to be in the hands of someone strong. Once they had finished, the two men went their own ways, Dimitri to another corner of the room and Kiran to a table. He sat down to take a quick rest, when he noticed someone approaching from his peripheral. 

“Summoner? That is you, isn’t it?” Kiran swiveled around and shot onto his feet as he recognized Queen Henriette’s voice. She knew who he was, of course, but having had no one on one conversation between them yet, she figured he would appreciate a softer approach. 

“Yes ma’am! Hello, Queen Henriette,” Kiran dusted himself off and offered a curtesy. The Queen laughed at his sudden formality. “I’m happy to see you here!” 

“Please, just call me Henriette,” She put her hands on his shoulders, rubbing slightly. Her presence was very calming, something he’d noticed the first time they’d met. “I’d like to thank you.”

“Thank me? For what exactly, Queen- er, Henriette?”

She smiled at him. “For all your hard work. You’ve done far more than your fair share in all the Order’s efforts, and we wouldn’t be here now if it wasn’t for you. Were my husband here now, he would agree. Alfonse is right; we couldn’t have asked for a better Summoner.” 

Kiran’s cheeks were dyed a deep red as he took in her compliment. “Thank you, Ma’am. That means the world to me.”

“And you mean the world to us,” She took her hands off him, and began to walk away, adding before she left him alone once more. “Especially to Alfonse.” 

Perhaps that last part wasn’t meant to be heard, but he could do nothing but sit back down in response. He couldn’t blush any harder, and with how weak his knees were, he didn’t know if he could dance with someone else, unless they let him stand on their feet like a child. His flustered mind wandered until it refocused on another part of what she said. Where was Alfonse, anyway? 

As if on cue, the sound of silverware hitting champagne glass commanded the attention of the room. Everyone in attendance turned towards the sound; Alfonse was standing atop the stairs, glass and fork moved to one had while his other hand made a fist over his abdomen, like a butler would while holding one of those little towels. He looked cute in his little sailor suit military outfit, Kiran noted, already forming playful jokes in his head. Something about a navy and how his hair is blue, or... wait, did Askr even have a navy? 

“Thank you, everyone, for coming here tonight,” Alfonse began speaking, raising his glass for a moment and bringing it back down, addressing everyone before him. “Normally my father would make a speech like this at such a party, but, erm... it’s just me, haha.”

No one laughed. A couple heroes coughed, noticeably loud in the silent room, staring expectantly at the prince, all hoping for him to save this immediate dumpster fire speech. Ironically, Sharena could speak much more calmly under pressure than Alfonse could. 

“Well, um. That’s not the point, the point is... we’re here. We repelled an invasion from death herself, brought the fight to her, and managed to bring her to her demise; all at the hands of Askr, and her many allies. For that, I cannot thank any of you enough. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.”

Applause erupted from the crowd, hooting and hollering coming from every corner of the party. As it died down, Alfonse began again. 

“However, I cannot stand here and claim victory was won with our numbers and brute strength alone.” A couple heroes that were near Kiran looked at him, and back to Alfonse like kids in a school assembly hearing their friend’s name. Kiran gulped loud, and Claude pat him on the back in support as he passed by from behind to get to the drink table. “Kiran, our Master Summoner and tactician, we would surely not be here now without you. You truly are the hero Askr needed. The hero our people needed. The hero *I* needed.” 

The last part had Kiran’s breath hitch in his chest. The crowd uproared once more, applause and cheers pointed towards him once Alfonse pointed him out on the floor. Though he wanted to look around and try to dissuade heroes from clapping for him, his gaze was fixated on Alfonse, and his on the Summoner. The two smiled at each other, Alfonse offering a wave and Kiran returning the gesture. The prince held up a finger at him, the universal signal for ‘one minute-be right there’. The speech continued.

“So please- enjoy yourselves tonight. With a temporary peace with Embla, we are without foe for the moment. This time is precious. Let us make the most of it. Cheers!”

Several heroes raised their glasses and returned his ‘cheers’, and the mingling resumed. Kiran watched Alfonse weave his way through gaps and between bodies to get to him; he was a man on a mission, and Kiran found himself stepping closer as he approached. Man, he looked better up close. So much better, that every bad joke Kiran had thought up left his head immediately. Shit. 

“Hey. Nice speech, Prince.” 

Alfonse gave a chuckle. Perhaps he didn’t need a joke after all. “Thank you. I hope I didn’t embarrass you, giving you thanks like that.”

Kiran waved his hands about. “No, no! Not at all. I mean, I can take *some* compliments.”

“Well, may I give another?” Before Kiran could answer, Alfonse grabbed his hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss it. He was getting braver; A bit tame for what they had just done not too long ago, but he’d take it. “You look great in that. Probably not the first time I’ve said it, but Askran clothing suits you.”

“Oh, yes, I love it!” Kiran was blushing, casting his eyes down as his shoes. “I definitely don’t mind wearing these designs.” 

Alfonse’s mind raced. He wanted to give Kiran the ring now. He wanted to make the other man a permanent part of his life and feel justified in being so worried about him all the time. The two of them just stood for a few beats, looking into each other’s eyes, forcing others that needed to get by to turn and squeeze through the gaps behind them. Eventually, Alfonse blinked, shaking his head, thinking he was probably being weird. 

“Ah, forgive me, Kiran. I have some more things to attend to... but I can count on a dance later?”

Kiran curtsied. “Of course, Alfonse. The last one is all yours.”

The prince smiled, and went on his way. He didn’t really have much to do, he just wanted to think of his plan of attack. As Alfonse went around the room, greeting heroes and personally thanking them for their contributions, Kiran made sure he was just in his peripheral, trying to tease him as he did his work. A couple times he caught the prince looking, and even giving a smirk once or twice. 

“Hey. Kiran.”

A gruff, deep voice from behind him had the Summoner whipping around. There stood vanguard Ike, a veteran of this army by now. In his hand he held a champagne glass; though they were pretty big in Kiran’s hands, Ike’s large stature made it look tiny. He had dressed up for tonight, which was a nice change of pace. For others, at least.

“Oh, hello Ike!” Kiran placed a hand on his chest, trying to slow his now racing heart. How many times did people need to sneak up on him for his walking up and poking them? “Did you need anyth-“

“How long are you going to dodge Alfonse? He’s waiting for you to interrupt him.”

“He... he is?” The Summoner looked back over to where the prince was. He didn’t look like he was exactly having a ton of fun. Ike was an observant guy, and he wasn’t one to speak up on matters such as this unless it affected him directly, or it was starting to get on his nerves. Kiran he’d listen to whatever he said next. 

“Is it not obvious?” Ike grabbed Kiran by the top of his head and physically turned him back so they were facing each other again. “Look. Personally, I understand your apprehension. I don’t know what these things are like in your world, but make a move. At the very least, you can stay friends with him.”

“That’s... true,” Kiran spoke softly. He almost cracked a smile, thinking about how this place was more or less accepting of gay people to a greater degree than his own world was. “It’s funny. Feels like I’ve been getting a lot of pep talks about this in the last few days.”

“If you know you have the support, do it. I meant what I said so long ago, Kiran; I will be here for you.”

Kiran turned his head to look at Alfonse. He did look bored. The half smile he was managing to keep on looked like it was about to fade quick. Turning back around, Kiran’s eyes fixated on Ike’s drink. After lifting the glass from the larger man’s hand and downing it, he began his march through the crowd to get to Alfonse. In his mind, he’d waited long enough. 

Alfonse saw Kiran coming as he weaved behind a couple heroes to get to him and cracked a smile. He finally excused himself from talking with Leo, and met him halfway. “Good evening, Kiran. Happy to see you again; how’s the party.”

“Alfonse, would you like to dance?”

The prince looked shocked. “I thought I got the last one of the night with you.” 

“Well, it’s already late, I’ve been drinking, and the band’s getting tired, so,” Kiran extended his hand, an offering for Alfonse to grab it and whisk him away. “Can we now?”

Alfonse’s hand gravitated towards the other man’s, helpless against his advances. He seemed a little sad that Kiran intended to turn in early, but thought it might work in his favor. “Absolutely, Kiran.”

The band picked up once more, with a soft and emotional song that had a tempo that allowed the duo to waltz along. Kiran placed one hand in Alfonse’s, and the other rested on his shoulder. The prince’s free hand held Kiran’s waist, a place he wasn’t used to receiving another man’s touch, so he shivered in response to Alfonse’s gentle grip. Alfonse led the dance, spinning Kiran around a few times before they came back to their original position, content to simply see each other and talk as they danced. 

“You’re good at this.”

“A-Am I?” Kiran stammered, not believing him in the slightest. “Sharena gave me a few pointers, but you’re doing most of the work.”

“Hey, I’m happy to do that for you,” Alfonse’s hand came up from Kiran’s hip for a moment to lift his chip up so he could see his eyes again. “We all need someone to hold our hand every now and then.” 

“You know, Alfonse,” Kiran began. He thought now was as good as ever to unpack his heart. “You’ve been a great source of comfort for me since I got here. You’ve been someone I could turn to anytime I needed something, and I greatly appreciate it. I don’t know how far this relationship might go, but I want to see where it does. I only hope I can make you as happy as you’ve made me these past three years.”

Alfonse chuckled, light and bubbly. “I feel the same to you. You’ve led us so well, and I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done. I’m ever in your service now, and I don’t wish for life to be different ever again. I want you by my side evermore, as my constant companion. I’m thankful our Summoner turned out to be someone as wonderful and amazing as you.”

Kiran studied his eyes for a moment; he was a good judge of character. The sentiment was genuine, or so he deduced. The smile he wore had no trace of malicious intent, and his tone was believable... It was almost too much to handle. As the band slowed down and ended the song, Alfonse spun Kiran one last time, and brought him to a stop before him again. The crowd clapped as they took their instruments off so they could take a break, but the prince and his summoner stayed staring at each other. Then, the unexpected. Alfonse lowered his eyelids ever so slowly and leaned in, leaving Kiran dumbstruck in a kiss with his eyes open. Heroes caught glimpse of the two embracing in the middle of the dance floor and cheered in support. At that point, however, Kiran couldn’t tell who was being gay allies; he’d finally had the sense to close his eyes and enjoy it. 

——

“Ugh, god,” Kiran stepped out of his bathroom, stretching. “My head’s gonna kill me tomorrow, I-“

Stopping mid-sentence, he noticed Alfonse there at the edge of his bed. 

“Oh hey! When’d you get here?”

The prince had changed out of his cute little sailor military uniform suit and into more casual clothing. The party had ended just thirty minutes ago and the two men had made it a point to change into something to sleep in. 

“Oh, just a moment ago,” Alfonse stood. “I just... needed to talk.” 

Kiran sat down in his bed. “Okay. It couldn’t wait until, like, tomorrow afternoon? When we’ll all be done getting hangovers healed by the clerics?”

“No, this is...” Alfonse rummaged in his pocket for a moment. “Vitally important.”

Sitting on the bed with his knees before Kiran, Alfonse produced the box with the ring from his pocket, removed it, and discarded the box onto the floor. Kiran’s eyes widened as he grabbed his left hand and held the ring up with his own left. 

“Kiran. Stay here in Askr with me. Please.”

Kiran’s mind raced. Faces of his family and friends flashed around, opportunities and jobs weighing on his mind; he took all that into account for a moment, and was able to see past it. To see Alfonse. The man before him had been alone for so long, and was now basically proposing marriage. Stranger things have happened, to be sure. Once Kiran was absolutely certain what he wanted, he spoke.

“At this point, Alfonse, I...” He took the prince’s face in his hands. “I couldn’t even think of returning home and leaving you alone.”

Alfonse’s face lit up. He retraced from Kiran’s grasp to slip the ring on his left hand, and leaned back in to his face. Kiran was all his. He had his word that he’d be staying, and that he wanted to stay specifically with him. Alfonse was overcome with joy, and he couldn’t think of anything else to do but kiss him again. His hands found their way to Kiran’s cheeks, forcing the man to let him straddle him so the position would be more comfortable. The prince pulled back for air, a line of saliva connecting their mouths together. The sound of panting filled the room, both men eager to continue. 

Kiran looked into Alfonse’s eyes for a moment, and decided to make his move. Wrapping his arms around him, he rolled them over so Kiran was straddling him. The two were content to just kiss for now. Neither wanted to move too fast, despite Alfonse just asking Kiran to stay with him forever and presenting him with their family’s ring. However, that didn’t mean Kiran wasn’t going to tease Alfonse; sitting on top of him like this, he could grind on him all he wanted, grinning into his kisses as the prince whined beneath him. Kiran wasn’t going to top, it just wasn’t his thing, but he did enjoy having a leg up on the porcelain prince for once. 

After a while, Kiran rolled off of Alfonse and laid there next to him on his bed. “Will you stay the night with me?”

“I shouldn’t, I-“

“Please?” Kiran turned to his side to give Alfonse puppy dog eyes. “Pretty please? You can’t just propose and leave me to sleep in my cold bed alone!” 

Alfonse thought for a moment. By now, he couldn’t care less what people thought. Plus, Kiran did have a bigger bed than he did. 

“Alright,” Alfonse threw the covers open. “I’ll stay, Kiran.”

“Yay!!” Kiran dove under his own side of the blankets, hugging the prince as he slid in. 

Then, there was silence. Crickets chirping outside could be heard from outside the window, even this high up. Alfonse stared at the ceiling as Kiran draped an arm over his chest, getting comfortable for bed. 

“Kiran?”

“Yes, Alfonse?” The Summoner’s voice was muffled as he spoke into the other man’s side. 

“I love you,” he whispered, as if someone might hear him. He wondered if he even wanted Kiran to hear, for a moment. He wasn’t great at being open with emotions. “I love you so very much.”

Silence. A couple beats of silence too long to be comfortable. Then, Kiran sniffled. He’d been fighting the urge to cry. It had been a long time he’d been alone too, and it was finally over. It felt good to finally have someone he knew cared, someone he knew he could confide in now. Alfonse felt safe, he was a rock he could cling to. The sturdy prince he fell in love with at first sight when he first came to Askr. Now, he felt like home.

“I love you too, Alfonse.”

——

The next morning, Alfonse woke up first. Kiran’s head and hand lay on his chest. He’d had a bit of a bad dream last night; something about Kiran getting kidnapped, some wings and flowers... but it didn’t matter now. The prince wrapped his arms around the summoner and held him close, squeezing ever so slightly, trying not to wake him up. He had a long night too. Alfonse cursed himself for drinking last night, as he couldn’t remember what happened beyond the kiss. Flashes of Kiran’s body in the bath had him running his hand up and down the other man’s back. Then, he noticed the ring on his finger. The Summoner was his now, and he belonged to the Summoner. 

In his mind, that was a pretty nice way to end the legend. He smiled and ruffled the sleeping man’s hair, hoping Kiran thought the same.


End file.
